Simplesmente Te Amo
by Gina Haruno
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura não eram irmãos, eles não queriam isso, principalmente ele. Sasuke acaba sentindo uma coisa nova, que nunca sentiu antes, estaria ele apaixonado pela irritante? FIC REPOSTADA, CAP 4 ON!
1. Novos Rumos

_Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence, mas o tio Kishi me deu o Kakashi de presente. n.n_

**Simplesmente te amo**

**Capítulo 1**

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, mas acho que todo mundo já sabe...Não sou uma garota do tipo popular, nem a mais linda da classe, tenho 16 anos e vou fazer o segundo ano. Meu pai se separou muito cedo da minha mãe, eu tentei varias vezes, fazer com que eles voltassem mais não deu certo, e acho que foi até melhor assim...Ele não merecia ela. Eu morava em uma cidade pequena, posso dizer, chamada Fukushima, até minha mãe se casar de novo, e nos mudarmos para Tóquio . Eu ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre meu padrasto, só que ele tinha dois filhos...

Quando eu cheguei lá fiquei encantada com a casa, era um LUXO...

Nunca morei em uma casa tão grande, também nunca pensei que em Tóquio fosse ter uma casa dessa, juro (vocês devem estar me achando muito demente) mas vamos continuar. Tinha uma sala com uma TV enorme, um sofá de couro,e era bem iluminada, linda. Acho que era só para visitas, porque quando entrei encontrei outra sala só que com um sofá maior, e uma TV consideravelmente maior, parecia cinema...Tinha uma área só com uma piscina, e hidromassagem, parecia um clube. Quando cheguei, uma das mulheres que trabalham lá me olhou estranho,não sabia o que tinha acontecido, até ela vim me perguntar qual a tinta que eu usava no cabelo, (sério isso aconteceu mesmo? Sim! o.O) Ah!Se eu não disse meu cabelo é Rosa ,isso mesmo um rosa tutifruit. Era de noite quando eu cheguei meu meio irmão mais velho tem 23 anos e se chama Uchiha Itachi, ele é lindo o outro eu esqueci o nome. Ele já deve estar dormindo, eu só sei que ele é um ano mais velho que eu. Mais se for tão bonito como o irmão...deixa pra lá.

-Sakura esse é Itachi

Fugaku me apresentou meu "irmão". E eu achando que homem bonito assim não existia.

- Vem cá da um abraço maninha Barbie.

Quando eu menos esperei ele me puxou e afagou meus cabelos passando a mão na minha cabeça, e me dando um abraço, disso gostei hehe! Também gostei do jeito brincalhão dele, menos do "maninha Barbie"(de onde ele tirou isso?).Quando eu entrei no meu quarto fiquei encantada (N/A: só pra variar! ) mais uma vez achei tudo lindo, com as paredes em um rosa claro e branco, uma cama de Casal, isso mesmo, enorme, uns pufs espalhados, uma mesinha com um computador incrível, e tinha um banheiro só para mim.O guarda-roupa era super grande, tudo uma coisa linda.

-Gostou Sakura?

Fugaku me perguntou, e eu não tinha nem palavras para responder.

-Foi feito com muito carinho.

Deu para perceber que ele não era de falar muito, bem diferente de Itachi-kun. Mais eu sabia que ele realmente amava minha mãe e eu ficava feliz por isso.

Só fiz me deitar e dormir eu estava com muito sono...O dia foi grande hoje.

Sasuke POV's

Hoje minha meia "irmã" deve chegar, se não já chegou. Não vou nem ter o trabalho de me levantar para dar boas vindas, pra que isso? (N/A: Sasuke-kun um ogro! Mas isso é temporário hehe) Eu já vou ver ela todo dia, ela e minha madrasta. Eu não queria esse casamento... Itachi uma vez me falou que ela tinha cabelo rosa, (que coisa estranha). Vou dormir agora, porque amanhã eu vou acordar bem cedo, para não precisar ir com ela para a escola.

Sasuke POV's Off

**.:oOoOoOoOoOo:. **

Acordei cedo hoje, por incrível que parece eu consegui dormir. E como dormi. Me levantei , tomei banho, bem demorado, escovei os dentes, arrumei meus cabelos rosa (affs), fiz uma maquiagem leve,vesti uma calça jeans com uma regata branca,prendi meu cabelo e fui tomar café. Eu estava ansiosa, para saber como era minha escola e se eu ia me dar bem com alguém. Tomei café rápido porque Itachi ia me levar de carro.

-Bom dia Itachi

-Bom dia Sakura. Dormiu bem ontem?- ele me perguntou sorrindo.

-Dormi muito bem.- Retribui o sorriso.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio, então Itachi colocou um CD, logo reconheci a música que começou a tocar, e passei a cantar junto com Itachi.

_**I got a lot to say to you**_

_**Yeah! I got a lot to say**_

_**I notice your eyes are always glued to me **_

_**keeping them here and it makes no sense at all**_

Estava entretida com a música, quando olhei de esguelha para Itachi e percebi que ele estava rindo, provavelmente de mim. Gente como ele fica sexy sorrindo! Lembrando que ele estava sorrindo da minha cara, mas ainda assim sexy.

-Você está rindo por que se acha demais não é? Duvido que você consiga cantar melhor.

Ele riu de maneira sarcástica

- Desafio aceito!- disse com um sorriso maroto. Oh God!

_**They've taped over your mouth**_  
><em><strong>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your little spies<strong>_  
><em><strong>They've taped over your mouth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your little spies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crush... Crush.. Crush... Crush! Crush!<strong>_  
><em><strong>2, 3, 4<strong>_

_**Nothing compares to**_  
><em><strong>A quiet evening alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just the one, two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of us, who's counting on?<strong>_  
><em><strong>That never happens<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess I'm dreaming again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's be more than, this<strong>_

Itachi e eu cantamos o restante da música juntos, nem parecia um desafio, acho que nunca foi. Quando chegamos, ele me deu um beijo na testa e disse que essa era a minha nova escola. Desci do carro, e fui em direção ao portão, uma escola enorme, com uma placa escrito, Konoha Gakuen. Entrei e fui seguindo pelo corredor procurando a sala do segundo ano eu achei contei até três para tomar coragem e entrar. Enfim eu entrei me deparei com uma sala enorme cheia de alunos, e notei que algumas pessoas me olharam estranho, mas eu já estou acostumada, em todo lugar que eu chego, me olham estranho por causa do meu cabelo.

-Bom dia Sakura

Disse um homem alto, e bonito posso dizer, com cabelos cinza, o que eu particularmente achei estranho, porque ele era novo, além do fato que ele era muito gostoso, (N/A: A autora concorda). Sai dos meus pensamentos quando ele continuou.

- Eu sou Hatake Kakashi, seu novo professor de física. Pode procurar um lugar para sentar.

Eu fui andando até sentar perto de um menino de cabelos pretos, olhos também em um tom de preto, bem penetrantes, pele branca, contrastando com o seu cabelo, arrepiado mas, perfeitamente bonitos. E não teve como não reparar, que corpo perfeito ele tinha (N/A: Autora tarada aqui concorda). Mas ele parecia indiferente, serio, é acho que é essa a palavra "serio".

Quando me sentei eu ouvi umas meninas falando alguma coisa sobre meu cabelo ( será que é só esse o assunto que elas tem?), eu olhei discretamente para ver quem era, apesar de não saber o nome, pelo menos o rosto eu ia saber. Era uma menina de cabelos vermelhos visivelmente mal tingidos, e que usava óculos. Elas estavam falando alguma coisa como " o que essa rosada esta fazendo sentada perto do meu Sas... não consegui entender direito, e a outra eu acho que estava tentando acalmar a amiga. Resolvi não me importar, mas tive que realmente me controlar, como eu odeio quando me chamam de "rosada" argh!

Kakashi estava escrevendo alguma coisa no quadro, ele estava passando um trabalho. Eu não acredito, mal começou e já vamos fazer um trabalho! Novamente acordei dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi ele falando. O engraçado era que ele não tirava os olhos de um livrinho laranja.

- Bem turma nada melhor para começar o ano com um trabalho de física.

- Nãããoo- A turma toda gritou, mais certamente ele não ligou

-Vou formar os grupos. E vão ser os grupos definitivos de física.

Ele falou e começou a dizer os nomes.

-Karin, Suigetsu, e Juggo

-Naruto vai ficar com o grupo 8 com Hinata e Kiba, porque Shino saiu da escola.

E assim ele foi falando, até chegar no meu.

-O grupo 7 vai ser formado por Sakura, Sasuke e Sai.

- Agora formem o grupo, para começarem a esquentar um pouco a cabeça.

- Isso é injusto sensei, enquanto nós ficamos aqui "esquentando a cabeça" o senhor fica ai lendo esse livrinho muito educativo, que o diretor Jiraya escreveu. Um menino de cabelos loiros falou, se não me engano seu nome é Naruto, isso mesmo o nome dele é Naruto.

- Naruto " meu querido" quando você crescer eu lhe empresto agora vá fazer o que eu mandei.

-Hunf

Um menino de cabelos pretos veio sorrido em minha direção com uma cadeira para colocar do lado da minha, só que eu percebi que não era um sorriso de boas vindas, era um sorriso malicioso, se posso dizer, me olhou completamente, senti minha bochecha corar um pouco. Ele se apresentou.

-Meu nome é Sai, e o seu é Sakura certo?- A pergunta dele pareceu mais uma afirmativa. Eu sorri e respondi...

-Certo.

-Você é realmente muito bonita.- Ele falou isso, me olhando completamente de novo, e só para variar um pouquinho senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

Sasuke POV's

Eu não acredito, essa deve ser a menina filha da minha madrasta, aff's, mais eu tenho que admitir que ela tem alguma coisa que chamou bastante minha atenção, tirando o fato do cabelo dela ser totalmente rosa, com certeza não foi o que será que eu estou pensando, ela deve ser muito idiota, e o jeito dela me irrita, de uma forma que eu não consigo explicar, não sei porque eu não consigo tirar da cabeça aqueles olhos verdes olhando na minha direção, ela apesar de tudo é muito bonita, e irritante, com certeza ela é irritante.

Sasuke POV Off

-Sasuke não vai colocar a sua cadeira junto dos seu colegas?

Kakashi perguntou, ao menino que eu disse que tem um jeito misterioso, então era esse o nome dele Sasuke, o nome dele é tão marcante quanto a sua presença, ele apenas se levantou, pegou a cadeira e colocou perto de mim, eu realmente não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, porque eu não consigo desviar o olhar daqueles olhos escuros, daquele rosto, e como ele era alto, forte. Nossa o que é que eu estou pensando? Parece que eu nunca vi um menino bonito na minha vida, ( como esse eu nunca vi mesmo mas..). De novo me perdi totalmente nos meus pensamentos. Sai tinha falando alguma coisa comigo que eu não entendi direito, olhei para ele na esperança de que ele repetisse.

- E então Sakura?

-Desculpe eu não ouvi... -dei um risinho sem graça.

-Você morava aonde, que demorou tanto para aparecer nesse colégio?

Ele estava claramente dando em cima de mim, enquanto isso, Sasuke nem parecia estar ali com a gente.

-Fukushima-respondi

-Já ouvi falar, só não sabia que ia ter uma garota tão linda por lá.- falou isso olhando descaradamente para meu decote, que não estava nem tão grande ...

A nossa conversa foi interrompida, quando a diretora chegou lá para falar alguma coisa sobre quem iria representar a sala durante o ano.

- Bom dia turma meu nome é Tsunade, para os que ainda não sabem. E vim saber quem quer se escrever, para representar o segundo ano.

Ela era muito bonita, já ouvi falar dela até, ela estudou para medicina, e é a professora de biologia daqui, só que ela desistiu de ser medica quando se casou com Jiraya, o outro diretor do colégio.

Eu resolvi puxar assunto com o Sasuke.

-Porque você não se escreve, você parece ser muito responsável...

Ele me olhou por um instante sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. E respondeu.

-Não gosto dessas coisas, e você nem me conhece para saber se eu sou ou não responsável...

Depois dessa eu não esperava mais nada, que menino grosso, o que ele tem de bonito tem de arrogante.

-Que isso Uchiha? isso é jeito de falar com uma menina?- Sai falou, e ele simplesmente olhou indiferente.

A aula se passou assim, até tocar o sinal, com Sai me cantando, e Sasuke nem ai para gente. A aula tocou, Sasuke rapidamente se levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar, Sai fez o mesmo e eu fiquei parada já que eu já estava no meu lugar.

Entrou um professor muito estranho com um jeito meio afeminado, pode ser que eu esteja enganada, mas..Ele tinha um cabelo preto comprido ( e olha que eu não tenho preconceito se o menino tem cabelo grande, porque tem um colega meu que tem e eu particularmente achei ele bem bonitinho, e se eu não estou enganada o nome dele é Neji) ,andava meio que rebolando e falava esticando as palavras que tinham s.

-Turma, tem muitoss alunoss , novoss?Para oss que não me conhecem meu nome é Orochimaru e sou professor de química .

-Sssasuke-kun, eu fico muito feliz por você continuar estudando aqui.

Sasuke apenas o olhou e fez um

-Hn

É impressão minha ou ele deu em cima de Sasuke. Aff's por que eu estou pensando nesse menino grosso?

- Façam gruposs, mass as meninass só podem fazer grupos com meninasss, e os meninosss com os meninosss.

Tá o que foi isso agora? Será que ele pensa que nós estamos no maternal?

-Menina você deve ser novata, que cabelo exótico ,você só não consegue chamar maiss atenção que eu.

-Que isssso professor, eu não quero chamar maisss atenção que o ssenhor.- Depois foi que eu percebi que estava falando imitando ele, em um tom de deboche, espero que ele não tenha notado.

Quando me virei vi que tinha uma menina com dois coques, e uma menina loira com quatro maria-chiquinhas rindo do que eu tinha acabado de falar e me chamaram para fazer o grupo com outras duas meninas uma de cabelos pretos compridos, e olhos em uma cor bem diferente, uma cor que eu nunca tinha visto, e uma loira de olhos azuis, peguei minha cadeira, e me sentei perto delas.

-Oi você é a Sakura não é?

- Sim. -Respondi com um sorriso, para a menina de maria-chiquinha

- Você parece bem legal florzinha, ainda mais por não simpatizar muito com o professor Orochigay.- A menina dos coques falou.

-Então vamos nos apresentar, Eu sou Yamanaka Ino, essa outra loira ai...-ela fez uma pausa- Tenho que admitir não menos bonita que eu se chama, Sabaku no Temari, e é minha cunhadinha, a de cabelo preto é Hyuga Hinata, e a mais brincalhona é a TenTen. Somos o grupo mais popular do colégio junto com os meninos, eles diferente dos outros não se acham demais.

-Só um pouquinho.- Temari falou e eu ri.

- Continuando, eu namoro, com o irmão de Temari, aquele ruivo sexy ali. -ela apontou para um menino que estava falando com o do cabelo comprido, o Neji eu acho-Tenten, não quer admitir mais tem uma quedinha, ou melhor ela despenca pelo Neji, o que esta conversando como o Gaara a Hinata é a mais tímida e namora com o espalhafatoso do Naruto -deu pra notar que a Hnata ficou levemente corada-é prima do Neji que morre de ciúme dela e trata como se fosse um bebê. Temari, minha fofinha namora com o menino que acha tudo problemático o Shikamaru. Aquele com um rabo de cavalo. -ela apontou.

-E só para lembrar eu não tenho quedinha nenhuma, muito menos despenco pelo Neji. -TenTen falou um pouco envergonhada.

-Sei...- Ino disse

-Se quiser você pode passar o intervalo com a gente.-Hinata falou pela primeira vez.

-É florzinha.-TenTen reforçou.

-Ta bom então.-Eu sorri

-E o Sasuke, ele faz parte desse grupo?-perguntei

-O Sasuke? Claro que ele faz parte ele é amigo da gente, mais do meninos é claro, mas é gente boa-Temari falou

-É que eu achei ele tão serio , ele foi meio grosso comigo hoje.

- Mais não liga não Sakura ele é assim no começo depois você acostuma, até hoje ele é super monossilábico com nós meninas-Hinata falou.

Tudo correu bem até no intervalo, achei o Naruto super legal, e ele e Hinata realmente combinam , não tem aquela frase os opostos se atraem, pois é. É a frase mais verdadeira que eu já vi. Temari e Shikamaru, também são bem diferentes, ele é mais animada e ele é mais quieto, Gaara e Ino, Gaara é meio rock, já Ino é meio patricinha, no bom sentido é claro, eu não achei ela fútil. E por fim Tenten e Neji, tá na cara que Tenten gosta de Neji, e que Neji é doido por ela mas nem um dos dois assumem. Mais eu gostei muito de todos, me trataram super bem, conversei com as meninas muito até a hora de ir para casa, conversei com Naruto, que me colocou um apelido de Kura –chan, com Gaara sobre algumas bandas de rock, com o Neji e com o Shikamaru, sobre algumas besteiras, mas foi super legal. Notei que o Sasuke não estava lá será que ele não foi por que eu fui? Ah isso não me interessa.

Na hora de sair liguei para Itachi ir me buscar,ele chegou eu entrei no carro e ele me perguntou como foi meu dia na escola. Da escola para casa só foi eu falando como foi divertido.

Cheguei em casa doida para que a primeira pessoa que eu encontrasse fosse minha mãe para contar tudo para ela, quase dou um grito de susto.

Realmente eu não espera ver isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey minna!<strong>

**Essa é minha primeira fic**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**Agredecimentos:**

**À minha amada fofinha kena-chan pela revisão dos textos n.n**

**Bem como eu já havia dito essa fic era postada em outro perfil, mas a partir de agora vai ser atualizada aqui.**

**Elogios, Reclamações e Criticas, apertem no botãozinho fofuxo aí em baixo**

**Beijos Gina Haruno**


	2. Sustos e Surpresas

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, minha mesada não dá pra comprar os direitos do Kishimoto :(_

**Simplesmente te amo**

**Capítulo 2**

Realmente eu não espera ver isso. Ele seria a ultima pessoa que eu pensava que iria ver não consegui ficar calada e saiu quase como um grito

-Sasuke...-Eu estava em estado de choque.

Eu sou realmente muito lerda, como eu não liguei as coisas, é claro que seria ele, Sai falou que o sobrenome dele era Uchiha. Eu não sei aonde foi parar minha inteligência naquela hora. Sasuke me olhou... Só que com um olhar diferente do de hoje de manhã.

-Oi maninha - disse isso com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Meu Deus como ele ta sexy, sem camisa, e que barriga é essa? Que sorriso é esse?.Eu olhei para ele e respondi com o mesmo sorriso cínico estampado na minha cara.

-Oi maninho, que bom lhe ver de novo.- Ele ficou serio, depois sorriu de canto. Eu odeio esse menino. Me virei para Itachi e perguntei aonde estava minha mãe.

- Cadê minha mãe?

- Hana saiu com papai para almoçar fora, na hora que você for comer tem ramén na geladeira é só esquentar Barbie. - Eu sorri depois que ele falou Barbie.

-Está certo, você vai para o trabalho agora?- perguntei ao Itachi, esperando que ele desse uma resposta negativa, ou melhor eu estava rezando para que fosse negativa.

-Eu já estou indo, eu sai de lá só para te buscar, por que o Sasuke esqueceu não foi?

-É. - Sasuke respondeu

-Mas não se preocupe Sasuke cuida de você, ele tem essa cara de pitbull castrado mais não morde- nessa hora Sasuke fez uma cara de quase nenhum amigos.

-Pode deixar eu não vou morder... - Ele respondeu, indiferente e eu fiquei com o rosto vermelho, aonde foi que eu me meti?

Itachi saiu pelo corredorzinho, e eu só escutei o barulho da porta fechando, me virei para encarar o Sasuke, ele estava de costas encostado na mesa, olhando alguma coisa no celular,quando falou ainda sem olhar para mim...

-Cuidado não "Barbie" acho melhor você não ficar ai me olhando, porque eu posso morder, ainda mais que Itachi não esta aqui para te proteger, e como eu não me importo com você é melhor evitar de ficar me olhando, se virou, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, de um jeito bem sexy, na hora fiquei mais vermelha do que eu já estava, não sei se era de raiva, ou de vergonha, ou porque eu estava achando ele exageradamente gostoso.

-Idiota, você pode ser ignorante, doido o que você quiser, mas canibal você não é, isso não é coisa dos Uchihas , me virei e fui para meu quarto, eu não ia ficar lá, esperando que ele me atacasse, já que ele estava na cozinha, e pegar uma faca seria muito fácil.

Sasuke Pov's

Que menina irritante, se bem que a idéia de morder não seria nada mal..Ainda mais quando ela fica me olhando, e o jeito que ela fica corada quando eu falo, ela não consegue disfarçar, isso de certa forma me deixa doido. Porra! O que será que eu estou pensando ? Eu tenho que parar com isso, essa menina é muito idiota, e extremamente irritante. É isso ela não passa de uma menina chata... e irritante!

Sasuke Pov's Off

Subi as escadas com pressa, queria sair o mais rápido possível dali. Deitei na cama e comecei a ler o livro de física, para começar a entender melhor o trabalho que Kakashi-sensei passou, seria um péssimo trabalho afinal Sasuke estava no meu grupo, sem falar que Sai é outro, só que esse parece que nunca viu uma menina na vida e fica me cantando o tempo todo,mas isso não é de todo o mal, acaba levantando a auto estima de qualquer uma.

Sem perceber acabei pegando no sono, eu estava muito cansada, afinal foi um dia bem cheio.

-Acorda filha!-minha mãe me chamou.

-Você esta dormindo faz tempo, Itachi e Sasuke já jantaram, só falta você, eu vou sair com o Fugaku para jantar fora- ela sorriu e continuou- Eu lhe acordei agora porque se não você vai ficar sem sono de noite e vai ter aula amanhã.

-Hm- eu respondi ainda sonolenta, ela me deu um beijo e saiu.

Desci as escadas sem pressa, acho que estava com medo de encontrar de novo com Sasuke. Quando chequei na sala encontrei o que eu não esperava muito ver. Sasuke estava jogando videogame com Itachi? Aquele menino grosso e frio jogando Guitar Hero? É não deu para evitar dei um meio sorriso, ele para variar estava lindo, tão concentrado, acho que nenhum dos dois me viram. Jantei e voltei para o quarto,amanhã será outro dia tão cheio quando esse, eu acho.

**.:OoOoOoOoOoO:.**

2 semanas depois

As semanas se passaram rápidas, e estou me surpreendendo cada vez mas. Minha convivência com Sasuke esta melhorando,( N/A: mentira! ), ou melhor eu queria que estivesse, eu não consigo entender esse menino, uma hora ele parece se importar um pouco, outra ele me ignora e volta a ser o mesmo grosso de antes, o pior é que eu estou gostando dele, e não consigo disfarçar, toda vez que ele chega perto de mim, com seu jeito, seu sorriso, mesmo que seja para me desafiar ou para soltar uma de suas piadas de mal gosto, eu mesma me recrimino todos os dias, por esta sentindo isso, por alguém que nem ao menos se importa, eu não vou ter a mínima chance, um alguém que nunca vai olhar para mim. Sem falar que eu estou indo todo dia agora no carro com ele, porque Fugaku mandou ele fazer isso, ficou claro que no começo ele não gostou e até brigamos por causa disso, ele até falou que não suportava a idéia de morarmos na mesma casa, mas isso já passou e até acho que ele não tem mais essa idéia, (N/A: menina apaixonada é assim mesmo, só vê o que quer...). Acabei de me acordar, vou me arrumar para ir para a escola, Deidara meu amigo do Terceiro ano, deve estar doido para me contar as novidades.E eu já não tenho mais esperanças nenhuma com o Sasuke, acho melhor assim não me iludir.

Tomei um banho rápido porque ele já deve estar me esperando, e comecei a me aprontar no mesmo ritmo.

Sasuke Pov's

Que demora da Sakura, também me acordei muito cedo hoje só para variar, ou melhor nem dormir. Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça, o jeito dela, sempre doce, mesmo eu sendo indiferente a ela. Não sei se estou gostando dela. Claro que não estou, porque como eu sempre digo ela não passa de uma garota irritante, e cada vez mais eu comprovo isso, porque quem ela pensa que é para me tirar o sono? Pra me fazer pensar besteira, cada vez que a vejo antes de dormir?

Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ir para escola hoje, porque como sempre desde o dia em que Sakura chegou, Kiba enche minha cabeça para que eu o apresente, aff's como se ela quisesse conhecer ele, que cara sem noção, também pouco me importo. E para minha vida estar completa hoje tem aula de Kakashi, que infelizmente, vai formar aquele bendito grupo. Cada dia mais aumenta minha vontade de matar, aquele imbecil do Sai...

Sakuke pov Off's

Antes que Sasuke continuasse pensando, em como seria seu dia, ele ouve uma voz calma o chamando (N/A: ele não quer admitir, mas ele ama essa voz hehe)

- Sasuke-kun eu já estou pronta.

- Hn- ele respondeu com a mesma indiferença, e do mesmo jeito monossilábico de sempre.

E se encaminhou para o carro que estava do lado de fora.

Eu fiquei um tempo parada antes de lhe chamar, ele estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados, seus cabelos negros no seu rosto, estava perfeitamente contrastando com sua pele clara, não deu para ver aqueles olhos ônix que eu sempre me perdia dentro deles, sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas mesmo assim, ele continuava sexy, como sempre. Foi ai que eu me lembrei da noite passada.

**FlashBack**

Eu desci as escadas e fui para cozinha tomar um chá eu estava começando gripar, e todo começo de gripe, é muito chato. Minha mãe já estava dormindo, quando olhei o relógio , já eram 00:00, preparei meu chá, e me sentei na cadeira da mesa, eu escutei passos e me virei para ver quem era, encontrei um par de olhos negros me olhando intensamente, corei um pouco ao perceber que estava apenas com um shortinho curto, e uma blusa de uma pijama, ele estava só com a calça do moleton preto, ele estava lindo,senti um leve arrepio, quando ouvi sua voz rouca falando comigo.

- Algum problema Sakura?- Ele me perguntou sem mudar a sua expressão.

- Eu estou começando a ficar gripada, por isso eu me levantei, para tomar um chá para ver se melhoro.- ele me olhou por um instante, e puxou uma cadeira e se sentou perto de mim.

- E você o que aconteceu para estar acordado a essa hora?- perguntei

- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, então eu resolvi descer, eu estou cheio de coisas que quero entender, e isso me fez perder o sono.

- O Uchiha perdendo o sono?- perguntei descrente no que eu ouvi

- Sakura eu sou normal.- ele deu um sorriso de canto, o que me fez congelar.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, por incrível e estranho que pareça sem brigar. Até o sono chegar.

Quando nos levantamos para subir para o quarto, em uma coragem que eu não sei aonde eu consegui, dei um beijo no rosto dele. Ele ficou surpreso por um momento e depois foi a minha vez de ser pega de surpresa, ele me puxou e me deu um abraço (N/A: Só isso? u.u) , fiquei parada até assimilar direito o que aconteceu, então eu retribui o abraço, coloquei minha cabeça no pescoço dele, o cheiro dele é incrivelmente bom, ele tem um cheiro de um perfume masculino muito gostoso, o cheiro dele confundiu todos os meus sentidos, ele deu um beijo no meu ombro, e eu me arrepiei toda, eu vi ele sorrindo, era como imã eu não conseguia me separar daqueles braços fortes, muito menos eu queria fazer isso. Ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo, ele era perfeito, tudo estava perfeito. Depois ele me soltou, realmente eu fiquei decepcionada. Ele deu um de seus sorrisos sexy e disse

-Melhoras Sakura.

Ele se virou e saiu. Eu depois disso dormir muito bem, tive sonhos lindos, e bem er... sonhos interessantes.

**Fim do FlashBack**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoo minna!<strong>

**Bom tá aí o segundo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado n.n**

**Agradecimentos:**

**BibiAlbano: Que bom que você gostou, obrigada pela rewiew** **eu achei muito fofa, e espero que você continue lendo minha historia. E sim eu também acho Sasuke muito sexy rs. **

**Kêna-chan**

**Hmm, bom agora vocês já sabem o que eu vou pedir né? Deixem Rewiews, é muito importante- e muito legal também- receber rewiews, pra saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Em breve o terceiro capítulo...**

**Beijos Gina Haruno**


	3. Snow

_Disclaimer: Como todo mundo já sabe Naruto INFELIZMENTE não me pertence, porque se pertencesse o Sasuke-kun seria um GoGoBoy... *o*_

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 3**

Eu sai dos meus pensamentos, e fui em direção ao carro, Sasuke já devia estar me esperando. E eu estava certa. Entrei no carro, coloquei o cinto.

-Esta melhor da gripe Sakura? –Ele falou isso sem me olhar, não teve como evitar dei um sorriso e respondi.

-Estou sim Sasuke obrigada.- Eu peguei meu celular e coloquei em uma musica que eu gosto muito.

- Sasuke você gosta de red hot chili peppers? –perguntei, ele olhou para mim e respondeu.

- De algumas musicas, porque?- Eu tirei o fone do meu ouvido e coloquei no dele, eu estava escutando snow. Ele apenas sorriu de canto, bem que eu disse que a nossa convivência estava melhorando.

_**Come to decide that the things that I tried**_

_**Were in my life just to get high on**_

_**When I sit alone come get a little known**_

_**But I need more than myself this time**_

_**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**_

_**And I do believe that we rely on**_

_**When I lay it on**_

_**Come get to play it on**_

_**All my life to sacrifice**_

_**Hey oh listen what I say oh**_

_**I got your**_

_**Hey oh now listen what I say oh…**_

Continuamos escutando a musica até chegarmos na escola, a escola não é muito longe, da no máximo para escutar uma musica.

Quando chegamos, fomos seguindo para o lugar aonde estavam nossos amigos, Naruto veio correndo na direção da gente.

-TEME, que demora, eu queria falar com você!- ele me viu e deu um de seus sorrisos, que eu particularmente acho lindo, são tão sinceros.

- Bom Dia Kura-chan- por incrível que pareça ele continua me chamando assim desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos.

- Pare de gritar Dobe, não tem ninguém surdo aqui- Sasuke falou e Naruto pareceu não se importar e continuou.

- Vem logo, é sobre o jogo da gente, os meninos estão preocupados, porque Neji machucou o pé, e …

Ele saiu puxando Sasuke, e ficou falando, eu sorri e fui em direção das meninas.

- Bom dia meninas

-Bom dia florzinha- Tenten falou me dando um abraço como sempre, Hinata apenas sorriu.

- Ei Testinha-chan.-Ino me chamou sorrindo, ela sabe como me irrita me chamando assim. Eu respondi.

-O que é Porca-chan? - Falei no mesmo tom e sorrindo, ela preferiu me ignorar.

- O que foi que aconteceu para você estar com esse sorriso idiota no rosto- Fiz uma cara de desentendida, mas eu sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, aquele abraço foi muito especial. Kami-sama com certeza me ama. (N/A: como eu disse antes menina apaixonada é assim mesmo.)

- Isso mesmo conte tudo a gente- Temari falou.

Nessa hora o sinal tocou.

Andamos até a nossa sala, com Ino e Temari insistindo que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, Hinata falando sobre a aula de Orochimaru que teríamos hoje, e Tenten falando que Neji era muito burro, por sair machucando o pé, que ela já estava cansada de dizer para ele tomar cuidado. Ela ainda não disse a ele mas já esta assumindo para a gente, que esta gostando dele.E a propósito eu estou achando Ino muito estranha, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. E não sou só eu que esta achando isso as meninas também. Deve ser só besteira da gente mesmo.

Sentei na minha cadeira, e as meninas procuraram as suas. Ia ser aula de Kabuto-sensei, ele era um professor novo de Historia. Eu tinha medo dele, principalmente do modo como ele agia, ele gritava que queria que a gente morresse, dava risadas maquiavélicas no meio da aula, e passava trabalhos anormais (N/A: meu professor de história é exatamente assim, me inspirei nele pra fazer o Kabuto.), teve um trabalho que eu fiquei no grupo da vaca da Karin, simplesmente porque ele quis,e teve mais, ele falou que se a gente ficasse em depressão por causa disso ele queria que pulássemos da ponte, porque ele não iria sentir saudades (N/A: É sério ele já disse isso, #medo), e dava mais uma daquelas risadas acho até que ele tem um caso com o professor Orochi-gay, deixa quieto.

A aula se passou chata como sempre, e todos estavam rezando para tocar o sinal.(N/A: pelos menos a maioria). O sinal tocou agora era a aula do Professor Kakashi.

- Bom dia alunas queridas- Kakashi falou, e algumas meninas suspiraram (N/A: se eu estivesse lá também suspiraria), realmente ele era um professor muito bonito.

-Esse professor sei não só,fala com as meninas- Lee meu colega falou.

- Meu caro Lee eu estava querendo ignorar a presença de vocês meninos, alunos não tão queridos.- O professor riu, hoje ele estava se a mascara estranha que ele usa, mais mesmo assim ele continua muito bonito. (N/A: nem preciso dizer que concordo)

Hunf- Foi só o que Lee fez como resposta.

- Façam os grupos de física, porque eu quero ver como anda esse trabalho que eu passei- Ele gosta de ver a gente sofrer...

Sasuke colocou a cadeira do lado da minha, e Sai fez o mesmo. Eu já estava fazendo os cálculos, com a ajuda de Sasuke, ele é realmente bom em física (N/A: eu quero saber em que o Sasuke não é bom...), parei de fazer quando senti uma mão na minha perna, era Sai. Eu tirei a mão dele com calma, e olhei para ele. Mas quem ele pensa que é para ir passando a mão?

-O que houve Sai?- perguntei

- Na hora do intervalo eu quero falar com você, e a propósito, você esta muito linda hoje.- Ele falou isso olhando para mim inteira, eu fiquei com muita vergonha, ele olhou para as minha pernas, eu estava de saia e na mesma hora eu corei, e ele deu um risinho. Sasuke olhou serio para ele, e Sai retribuiu o olhar. Só que Sasuke não parecia estar brincando (N/A: se eu fosse Sai eu corria rs).

Eu mudei de assunto perguntando a Sasuke como resolvia um problema ai sem muita importância, ele deixou de encarar Sai e se virou para mim. Ele estava serio. Depois que ele me explicou eu fiquei tentando resolver, e mesmo assim ele continuava serio, o clima aqui estava muito tenso. Sasuke se levantou e foi no banheiro eu acho.

Sasuke Pov's

Sai esta perdendo completamente a noção do perigo, quem ele pensa que é para sair passando a mão na perna de Sakura? Ela não é uma dessas vagabundas que ele está acostumado. E o que será que ele quer com ela? Também pouco isso me importa. O problema é que eu não estou conseguindo tirar ela da minha cabeça, aquele cheiro doce de cereja, aqueles olhos que ficam me encarando, aquele rosto, aquele corpo tão perto de mim ontem. Eu não estou mais conseguindo me concentrar, porque eu sempre quero mais, eu quero muito mais. Eu continuo com o mesmo pensamento, pra mim ela continua a mesma garota irritante, ela se torna tão irritante, porque tem o dom de não sair da minha cabeça, de me fazer diferente do que eu sou. Eu não estou sabendo controlar meus sentidos,as minhas vontades, quando fico perto dela. Merda! Eu não gosto dessa menina, claro que eu não gosto (N/A: gosta sim! u.u)

Sasuke Pov's Off's

Depois de alguns minutos Sasuke voltou, quando ele se sentou, Sai desse que ia beber água e saiu. Esses dois estão se evitando mais é melhor assim.

-Sakura você pode ir na Blibioteca pegar uns livros de física que eu deixei separados?- Kakasnhi falou.E eu apenas acenti e ele continuou.

- E Sasuke vá com ela por que são muitos livros e fica muito pesado para ela trazer sozinha.- Nós apenas nos levantamos, e fomos para blibioteca, o silêncio entre nós estava constrangedor, mas Sasuke não era de falar muito, chegamos lá falei para ver se mudava um pouco, aquele silencio estava me irritando.

-Vamos ver aonde Kakashi colocou os livros

-Hn- Que garoto irritante.

- O gato comeu tua língua foi?- Perguntei para ele visivelmente estressada, e olhe que eu não me estresso rápido(N/A:nada...). Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e deu um meio risinho.

- Não eu apenas não quero perder tempo respondendo as suas perguntas. Satisfeita?-Nossa que vontade me deu de pular no pescoço dele.

-Hunf, se você não quer me ajudar a procurar não tem problema, eu procuro sozinha.- Eu disse irritada.

- Oh menina irritante, duvido que você alcance pegar, porque sejamos sinceros você é muito baixinha- Ele disse isso com um sorriso no rosto. O que aumentou consideravelmente minha raiva.

- Isso é o que nos vamos ver- Quando terminei de falar eu me virei e sai o mais rápido possível dali procurando a estante de física.

Sasuke Pov's

-Hunf, se você não quer me ajudar a procurar não tem problema, eu procuro sozinha.- Ela falou isso fazendo bico.

- Oh menina irritante, duvido que você alcance pegar, porque sejamos sinceros você é muito baixinha- Irritar a Sakura é um ótimo passatempo.

- Isso é o que nos vamos ver- Ela saiu em busca da estante de Física.

- Apenas tome cuidado, do jeito que você é desastrada- hunf, ela nem para me ouvir. Fui atrás dela, quando cheguei lá ela estava pulando para ver se conseguia pegar um livro grosso que estava em cima da estante, garota, sei não, ela não esta vendo que isso vai da errado, quando eu vi aquele livro ia cair na cabeça dela, corri e empurrei ela contra a parede, para evitar que acontecesse algo pior.

-Ahh- ela gritou, eu agora foi que vim perceber como estávamos perto,ela estava com a cara assustada.

Sasuke Pov's Off

Finalmente encontrei a estante, meu Deus porque esse livro esta lá em cima? Estou começando a desconfiar que Kakashi mandou Sasuke, me ajudar não só para levar mas também para conseguir tirar o livro de lá. Mas como aquele ogro não esta aqui, e eu me recuso a chamar por ele, eu mesma vou tentar tirar sozinha. Talvez se eu pular eu consiga.

- Eu estou quase conseguindo! Só mais um pouquinho e eu pego...

Meus dedos passaram no livro, e quando eu vi o livro ia cair em cima da minha cabeça, eu tive um medo tão grande que eu vi o livro caindo em câmera lenta, fechei os olhos esperando o pior, até que alguma coisa me empurrou contra a parede, quando abri os olhos vi aqueles ônix em que eu tanto me perdia.

-Sasu-ke e-eu er... me des-cul p-pe- Falei meio sem graça pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu não falei para você tomar cuidado- Ele falou isso perto do meu ouvido,e eu me arrepiei, passei os braços pelas costas dele, e ele me empurrou mais contra a parede.

-Hn- Foi a única coisa que eu conseguia falar, ele colocou meu cabelo de lado, e deu um beijo no meu pescoço,(N/A:Nússa esta começando a melhorar u.u), eu não estava mais conseguindo controlar minhas reações, eu apertei mais o abraço, e ele deu um sorriso, cheguei bem perto do pescoço dele, mas na hora que eu ia dar um beijo,o sinal tocou, e ele se separou de mim muito rápido.

- Er me desculpe- Falei de novo, só que dessa vez eu estava muito vermelha, meu rosto estava queimando.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas- Ele falou isso sem olhar para mim, pegou os livros, e saiu, eu até tentei falar que iria ajudá-lo, mas ele não me ouviu.

Eu ainda estava muito atordoada com tudo que tinha acontecido, e quando eu percebi estava com um sorriso bobo no meu rosto. Meu Deus depois de tudo isso eu já tinha me esquecido que Sai quer falar agora comigo.O que será que ele quer?Eu estou com tanta coisa na cabeça, esses dias não estão muito normais não, e tem também uma coisa que esta me tirando do serio, e essa coisa se chama "Ino", por mais que a porquinha diga que esta tudo bem, eu sei que tem algo de errado. Deve ser só idiotice da minha cabeça mesmo. Vou logo saber o que Sai quer, e depois vou conversar com Ino e as meninas mesmo sendo idiotice, é sempre bom tirar as duvidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey pessoinhas do meu coração, tudo bom com vocês? Bom mais um capítulo.<strong>

**Hmm muita coisa vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, o que será que Sai quer? Será que Ino tem algum segredo? Já vou adiantando tem sim. Mas que segredo é esse? Huahuahuahua só vamos descobrir no próximo capítulo.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_**Kahli hime:Obrigado por ter lido minha historia florzinha, fiquei muito feliz quando recebi sua review,e quase não acreditei *-*, (olhinhos brilhando). sou sua fã .Bjus**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha: Eu também quero um meio irmão desse T.T . Obrigada pela review, fiquei muito feliz. Kiss**_

_**BibiAlbano: Obrigada por continuar lendo e Obrigada também pela review, com certeza eu me arrepiaria com um abraço dele rs. Beijocas**_

_**Yamanaka Akemi: Obrigada pela review eu achei muito fofa. E como eu já disse eu também quero um meio irmão como o Sasuke rs. Kissus**_

_**Kêna –chan: Por me ouvi surtar cada vez que recebo uma review. n.n**_

**Quem quer ganhar uma camisa do Sasuke-kun? Eu mando por correio, basta deixar uma review! haha**

**Kissus**

**Gina Haruno**


	4. What?

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá, mas eu roubei o Shika-kun, portanto ele é meu sim!_

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 4**

Para variar me pego parada pensando nas coisas, desci as escadas da blibioteca com pressa, tenho que procurar o Sai, o pior é quem eu nem sei aonde ele quer falar comigo, cheguei no pátio e encontrei o Deidara, ele veio na minha direção.

-Sakura querida, eu estava te procurando. – Ele disse isso me dando um beijo. Deidara é o meu amigo do terceiro ano, ele é muito bonito, só que ele é gay. Mas isso não impede de umas garotas darem em cima dele, com a desculpa de que é um desperdício um menino daquele ser gay, e que com elas, ele vira homem de novo. (N/A: Ele por acaso deixou de ser homem? Ele até aonde eu saiba não é transsexual.)

-Oi Deidei- Disse sorrido para ele

-Menina tu não sabe, o Sasori me pediu um lápis emprestado. Não que eu ainda ache ele lindo, só que com tantas pessoas ele pediu logo a mim. Ai gostei tanto!- Ele me disse isso sorrindo, todo mundo sabe que Deidara é gay, ele falou isso ano passado, eu ainda não estudava aqui, ele é muito simpático, mas dá a maior pinta.

- Fico feliz Dei, você viu o Sai por ai?

- Eu vi ele foi lá pela direção da quadra, o que eu achei estranho, por que não tem ninguém lá, hoje não tem jogo.

- Tá certo então vou atrás dele- Dei um beijo na bochecha, do Deidara e saí.

A quadra fica em um lugar distante,ninguém fica por lá a não ser quando tem jogo. Quando cheguei lá achei estranho, por que não vi o Sai. Até tomei um susto quando eu ouvi a sua voz atrás de mim.

- Oi Sakura pensei que não vinha mais- Ele disse isso com um sorriso e se aproximando de mim, não sei se é instinto mas a cada passo que ele dava eu dava um para trás, ele estava com um olhar mais descarado do que ele me da todo dia.

- É que aconteceu algumas coisas antes de vim para cá, e a culpa foi sua por não me avisar aonde você queria falar comigo. E por que tinha que ser em um lugar tão longe hein?

- Você é sempre assim, estressadinha, não muda. Mas eu gosto.- Ele disse isso com a mão no bolso, com o mesmo sorriso e se aproximando mais de mim.

- Sei não tem como mudar isso, eu sou assim mesmo, mas diga logo o que você quer comigo.- Eu disse isso impaciente e dando mais passos para trás.

- O que eu quero?- Ele falou isso andando mais rápido, e eu foi andando para trás, só que acabei batendo as costas na parede. Ele colocou suas mãos na parede uma de cada lado do meu rosto, e ficou me olhando. Eu prendi minha respiração ele estava muito perto.

- Eu quero você Sakura.- Ele empurrou seu corpo contra o meu na parede, eu tentei sai só que eu não consegui ele é muito forte.

- Pa- re com isso Sai.

- Eu não acredito que você queira sair daqui, as coisas agora é que vão ficar interessantes .-Ele falou isso beijando o meu pescoço, senti um arrepio, tentei empurrar ele, só que cada vez que eu fazia isso, ele me prendia mais.

Para Sai, eu vou gritar.- minha voz saiu abafada, porque ele estava muito perto da minha boca.

- Gritar? Eu não tinha nem pensado nisso,é por isso que eu gosto de você Sakura.-Ele passou a mão na minha perna, começou a subir minha saia e foi beijando do meu pescoço até minha boca, eu fiquei sem reação nenhuma, mesmo porque não tinha como, minhas mãos estavam presas pela outra mão dele.

- Sai vo- você está fican-do doido- Quase que eu não consigo falar por que ele estava me beijando, tentei empurrar ele com mais força, só que eu não consegui, me deu muita vontade de chorar.

-Deixa de besteira menina, eu sei que você quer.- Ele disse isso sorrindo, eu percebi que ele estava muito animado, se assim posso dizer. Eu só conseguia pensar que o Sasuke ia aparecer, e me tirar dali. Meu Deus porque eu estou pensando nele? Ele começou a desatacar minha blusa. Fechei os olhos, por que ele ta fazendo isso?

No Pátio ...

Deidara estava sentado no banco do pátio, quando viu Shikamaru vindo em sua direção.

-Deidara você viu a Sakura?

-Por que?

- Porque a Temari esta procurando ela, ela tinha comentado que ia falar com as meninas e até agora não foi. E você sabe como a Temari é problemática, acabou me mandando procurar a Sakura. E o pior é que Gaara marcou de falar com a gente eu já estou atrasado, e como todo mundo daquela família, ele também é problemático.

- Ahh- Ele deu um gritinho

- O que foi?

- Eu a vi sim, ela foi saber o que o Sai queria com ela, ela foi procurar ele na quadra.

-Beleza, vou atrás dela.

-Deixa eu ir com você, deixa vaaai ?

- Tudo bem.

Na quadra ...

- Sai para, eu não quero o que você esta pensando- falei isso empurrado ele. Só que para variar não adiantou nada, ele continuou desatacando minha blusa

- Solta ela agora Sai.

Ele parou de desatacar minha blusa, quando ouviu uma voz masculina grossa falando, ele se virou para ver de quem era a voz, e eu na mesma hora me afastei dele, e também fui ver quem tinha falado. A minha surpresa foi tanta que acho que meu queixo caiu, não só o meu como o do Sai també tava lá foi o Shikamaru e o Deidara, mas o que mas impressionou, foi que quem falou não foi o Shikamaru e sim o Deidara. A cara que Shikamaru tava fazendo estava muito engraçada, acho que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu, e o mesmo que o Sai, "Deidara tu não era gay? Cadê aquela voz de sempre?" só que acrescentando um problemático no meio.

- O que um gayzinho como você vai fazer contra mim?- Ele perguntou isso com a melhor cara cínica, mas ficou meio difícil esconder o espanto.

Eu sai de perto dele, e fui para perto do Shikamaru. Nem deu tempo para eu assimilar as coisas, quando eu vi Deidara pegou Sai pela gola e empurrou ele na parede. Kami-sama aquilo parecia cena de filme. Shikamaru arregalou mais o olho, ninguém estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- É muita contradição me chamar de gay não é Sai? Pelo menos, eu não fico brincando de bonequinha. – Ele disse isso com um sorriso sarcástico que eu nunca vi no rosto do Deidara. Sai tentou dar um soco nele, só que Deidara jogou o Sai de costas na parede.

- É não ter amor a vida para me perguntar o que eu posso fazer contra você. Nunca mas encoste um dedo na Sakura, porque pode ter certeza não vai ser só eu querendo quebrar a tua cara.

- Deidara deixa ele, não vale a pena perder tempo com o Sai- Eu falei isso tentando evitar o pior, eu nuca vi o Deidara assim. Ele soltou o Sai, e veio na direção da gente. Nos saímos dali e deixamos Sai para trás.

-Está tudo bem com você Sakura?- Shikamaru me perguntou, ele estava com uma cara preocupada, ele e o Deidara.

-Esta tudo bem sim. Obrigada por vocês terem aparecido lá. Vocês são uns anjos.- Dei um abraço nos dois.

- Aaah nessa confusão toda a gente nem viu o intervalo tocar! Sakura eu tenho que ir agora é aula do Kabuto não quero que aquele professor, diga que quer que eu morra, vou indo.- Deidara falou isso deu dois beijos em mim e saiu. Shikamaru me olhou por um instante e falou.

- Sakura me desculpe, e fiquei sem reação, eu devia ter dado um murro na cara daquele desgraçado, e eu estava pronto para fazer isso, só que eu não consegui fazer nada devido ao Deidara. Ele não era gay?

- Eu acho que sim.- Sorri, -Eu também fiquei muito surpresa com a reação dele, e não precisa pedir desculpas, eu sei que você me defenderia seu problemático, cabeça de abacaxi.- sorri mais ainda com a cara que ele acabou de fazer.

- Certo hoje é meu dia! Temari queria discutir a relação, tem coisa mais problemática do que isso? Deidara dá uma de homem, Gaara vai me engolir porque eu não fui saber o que ele queria, acontece aquilo com você, e ainda por cima você resolve tirar com minha cara. Isso tudo é muito problemático. Pelo menos eu não sou uma rosada da vida.- Ele disse isso rindo, e eu dei um tapa nas costas dele.

- Acho que esta tudo bem com você não é mesmo, é melhor a gente ir para sala agora.- Ele disse isso, com a mesma cara de sono de sempre, eu sorri e ele me deu o braço. Ele é o menino mais problemático que eu conheço.

Fomos conversando até a sala da gente, quando chegamos lá Temari só faltou voar no Shikamaru e em mim

-Qual é o problema de vocês? Por que só chegaram agora querem me matar?- Ela perguntou nervosa e Shikamaru só olhou para cima, com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Calma Temari eu te explico. A gente esta com aula vaga né?- Perguntei a ela.

- Está. Graças a Kami o Orochigay não veio, anda eu quero explicações.- Ela falou ainda irritada.

- Eu vou sentar, boa sorte com a problemática Sakura- Shikamaru falou e saiu. Temari tentou puxar ele para brigar só que eu não deixei.

- Calma menina, eu preciso muito falar com vocês. Vocês não sabem o que acabou de acontecer.

Quando eu cheguei lá comecei a contar as meninas tudo o que tinha acontecido, elas me encheram de perguntas, e ficaram preocupadas comigo. Sai não estava na sala.

- Meu Deus isso parece cena de filme testuda- Ino falou

- Será que você não cansa de me chamar assim? –Perguntei- Nem depois de tudo que aconteceu.?

-Por que eu me cansaria? – Ela me respondeu cínica, e eu dei língua.

- Ainda bem que esta tudo bem com você flor, eu nem estou acreditando na capacidade do Sai- Tenten disse isso e me deu um abraço.

- Meu Deus o Shika é um herói, meu preguisosinho, e eu ainda ia brigar com ele. Depois eu vou pedir desculpas, e a gente vai se resolver do melhor jeito.- Temari falou isso com um sorriso maliocioso.( N/A: hum o jeito de Temari resolver as coisas é no mínimo sugestivo.)

- Você vai falar com o diretor Sakura? - Hinata me perguntou preocupada.

- Acho melhor não Hina-chan- Falei

-Hn, você quem sabe- ela comentou e nós mudamos de assunto.

**Sasuke Pov's**

-Eu não acredito que o bastardo do Sai fez isso com a Kura-chan- Naruto falou isso praticamente gritando, até que Gaara deu um tapa na cabeça dele para ele falar mais baixo.

- Ele fez tudo isso que eu falei- Shikamaru continuou falando.

-Porra! - Eu dei um soco na banca- Eu devia ter esperado Sakura sair daquela blibioteca, não podia ter deixado ela falar com aquele imbecil. Eu devia estar com ela, eu devia estar lá na hora. Quando aquele idiota chegar aqui eu quebro a cara dele.- Passei a mão no meu cabelo impaciente, eu não consigo imaginar a cena, eu estou com muita raiva. -Aquele viado vai ver.

- Calma cara, não adianta nada você arrumar mais confusão do que já teve. – Neji me disse.

-E ela esta bem?- perguntei a Shikamaru ignorando o que Neji disse,apesar de saber que ele estava certo.

- Está, ela até já tirou comigo, ela não muda.- Ele disse sorrindo, dei um meio sorriso, ela com certeza não muda.

-Depois fala que eu não consigo chegar na Tenten, você mesmo não assume que esta gostando da "Irritante". – Neji falou, e todos riram, eu até agora não vi a graça.

- Vai se fuder Neji- Eu disse, sem demonstrar reação como sempre faço. Mas será que eu estou mesmo gostando dela? Claro que não, balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos que não saiam da minha cabeça, assim como também não saia da minha cabeça o que aconteceu hoje na blibioteca.

-Não seria uma coisa muito interessante de se fazer- Ele respondeu rindo.

- Então- Gaara interrompeu a idiotice do Neji - Hoje vocês podem ir na minha casa? Preciso falar, uma coisa muito seria com vocês.

-É sobre o jogo?- Naruto perguntou.

-Hã?- Gaara estava estranho, nem prestou atenção em Naruto.

- É sobre o jogo da gente?- Naruto falou de novo.

- Hn pode ser também, vocês vão?- Todos responderam que iam.

Sasuke pov's off

-Mudando um pouco de assunto- Eu comecei a falar e as meninas olharam para mim, continuei- Ino eu e as meninas achamos que você esta escondendo alguma coisa da gente.

-Cof... cof- Ela se engasgou- E-eu poderia e-estar escondendo o que de vocês?

- É isso mesmo o que a gente quer saber- Temari falou.

- Não adianta Ino a gente te conhece muito bem- Tenten completou.

- Você não confia na gente Ino?- Hinata perguntou. Ino olhou para baixo, realmente ela estava escondendo algo.

- Tudo bem eu vou contar, vocês podem ir na minha casa hoje de tarde?- Ela perguntou e todas nos concordamos.

O sinal tocou agora era a aula de biologia. Eu gostava do professora Tsunade, só não gosto muito da matéria, semana passada ela passou um trabalho sobre DST's, e como eu sou muito sortuda caiu para mim apresentar. Foi um mico quase não consigo falar, fiquei vermelha, engasguei, deu crise de riso,resumindo foi o maior mico.

A aula se passou chata, até o sinal tocar, quando o sinal tocou todo mundo saiu e eu fiquei ajeitando minha bolsa, e Sasuke ficou me esperando, ele estava me olhando diferente. Eu tenho uma raiva de mim por nunca conseguir entender o olhar dele, mas tudo bem. Fomos juntos até o carro em silencio só para variar. Quando estamos perto ouvimos Kiba chamando o Sasuke.

-Sasuke- Sasuke se virou para Kiba antes de entrar no carro.

- Oi- Ele disse simplesmente.

- Posso ir na tua casa hoje?- Kiba perguntou.

- Não vai dar eu vou sair hoje de tarde.- Meu Deus que milagre Sasuke falou alguma coisa além de hn.

- Então ta certo.- Ele se virou para mim,sorriu e do nada me deu um selinho. Saiu sem olhar para trás. Okay hoje é meu dia.( N/A: Sakura ta podendo hein rs.)

* * *

><p><strong>Yoo pessoas!<strong>

**Bom aí está o capítulo novo, demorou mais pra sair do que de costume, porque eu tie uns probleminhas aê.**

**Espero que vocês gostem. Ah eu ia esquecendo! Vocês gostam de KakaSaku? **

**Vamos para parte mais legal, RESPONDER AS REVIEWS!**

**Aniinha Uchiha: Pois é né? Respondendo a pergunta provavelmente vai ter hentai sim. E você não é pevertida por perguntar isso haha...**

**Yamanaka Akemi:Quem diria né? Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Eu também gosto muito de Red Hot.**

**BibiAlbano: Aah não mata o Sasuke-kun não, se ele morrer como é que vai ficar minha história? Mata o Sai, esse eu deixo, ajudo até haushausausha.**

**E como sempre quero agradece a Kena-chan, minha porquinha gênia, por está sempre me chantageando pra descobrir o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos.**

**Agora o pedido que não pode faltar, REVIEWS! Vocês sabiam que elas me estimulam a escrever os capítulos? Então quanto mais reviews mais capítulos.**

**Kissus**


	5. Baby on Board

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem e aquela coisa toda... Mas um dia eu faço a Ino chorar, roubando o Gaara pra mim (6)..._

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 5**

_- Então ta certo.- Ele se virou para mim,sorriu e do nada me deu um selinho. Saiu sem olhar para trás. Ok hoje é meu dia._

Sasuke me olhou com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando, mas logo desfez essa expressão e mudou para uma séria.

- Vamos logo embora daqui- ele disse isso com um tom mais grosso que o normal (N/A: será que é ciúmes? ), eu entrei no carro e logo ele entrou batendo a porta com muita força e eu me assustei.

- Caramba Sasuke! O que deu em você?- Eu perguntei totalmente confusa e confesso um pouco assustada. Ele me olhou com uma expressão ainda séria e com raiva. E começou a falar e a dirigir.

- O que deu em mim?- Ele falou isso dando um soco no volante- Você ainda pergunta, o que deu em mim. Mas isso estava claro, é divertimento seu me tirar do sério. – Eu olhei para ele totalmente confusa eu não estava entendendo, por que ele estava falando assim comigo?.

- O que foi que eu fiz para você está me tratando assim?- Perguntei para ele me controlando para não chorar, pelo menos eu não ia fazer isso na frente dele.

- Ah então quer que eu explique? Tudo bem- ele fingiu um sorriso- Você só se mete aonde não deve, você não tinha nada que ir hoje falar com o Sai, você sabe muito bem que aquele idiota não presta, e agora ta de "casinho" com o Kiba. Você é realmente muito irritante- Olhei para ele incrédula com o que eu acabei de ouvir, como ele pode pensar que estou de caso com o Kiba? Então falei quase que gritando.

- Cala sua boca!- Falei com a voz meio tremula, e ele me olhou se entender minha reação- Você não sabe o que esté falando. Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho "casinho" nenhum com o Kiba, e eu não ia imaginar que o Sai ia fazer isso comigo, e se você não tivesse me deixado sozinha na biblioteca talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. E quer saber? Não sei o porque de esta tão nervoso, já que eu não passo de um irritante.- Falei e sem perceber eu já estava chorando.

- Eu estou nervoso, porque se você não é capaz de perceber eu me preocupo com você droga!- Ele falou isso sem olhar para mim, e eu não tinha mais nada para falar, só tinha que esperar para chegar.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Kuso! Eu nunca me senti assim, eu nuca pensei que ver Sakura chorando fosse me afetar. Eu antes já estava pensando em reclamar com ela só para fazer ela perceber que não deve confiar em todo mundo, mas depois do que eu vi perdi totalmente o controle.

Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, o que Neji falou não sai da minha cabeça. Mas é claro que eu não gosto dela, só me preocupo. E eu nem sei porque eu me preocupo, eu prometi a mim mesmo não me apegar a mais ninguém, quando minha mãe saiu de casa. Eu só não esperava essa reação dela, eu não queria ser tão grosso, mas não deu para evitar, eu fiquei com muita raiva quando vi o que Kiba fez. Dane-se eu não vou ficar pensando o tempo todo nela, é melhor do jeito que está mesmo cada um para um lado.

**Sasuke Pov's off**

Quando chegamos em casa sai do carro o mais rápido que pude e deixei Sasuke para trás, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de almoçar, então subi as escadas correndo e nem prestei atenção no que mamãe me disse, e apenas respondi que estava um pouco enjoada e que não iria comer agora.

Quando cheguei no quarto, peguei um short e uma blusinha da gaveta e fui direto para o banheiro, o que eu mais queria agora era tomar um banho para esfriar minha cabeça e ver se tiro de vez aquele idiota do Sasuke dos meus pensamentos.

Senti a água fria escorrer pelo meu corpo, comecei a chorar, me lembrando de tudo que aconteceu hoje, eu odeio me sentir tão fraca. Odeio gostar tanto assim do Sasuke.

Terminei o banho me enxuguei vesti minha roupa e fui deitar, o que eu mais queria era dormir um pouco e esquecer o que aconteceu. Sem falar que quando eu me acordar eu vou para casa da Ino, coloquei meu despertador para tocar às 13:00.

Peguei rápido no sono, mas comecei a ter pesadelos horríveis, eu estava sonhando que o Deidara queria fazer o mesmo que o Sai, só que ele estava com uma faca. Eu tentava gritar mas minha voz não saía, tentei me acordar mas não consegui.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Eu tenho que falar com Sakura, eu não vou pedir desculpa, mas mesmo assim ela tem que me entender.

Quando cheguei na porta do quarto dela, eu empurrei um pouco porque estava encostada, ela estava dormindo, fiquei parado encostado na parede olhando para ela.

Ela estava linda, com o cabelo molhando. Eu sem perceber estava pensando besteiras, eu nunca fui de ficar pensando, eu sempre tive com todas o que eu queria, nunca fui de gostar de ninguém a sério. Mas com Sakura era diferente tenho que admitir, Mas não é assim! É proibido com ela eu não consego me controlar por mais que eu tente.

Continuei olhando para ela, e percebi que ela estava se mexendo muito, acho que estava tento pesadelo. Prestei mais atenção nela até que o despertador tocou e ela se levantou assustada, e ficou um tempo me olhando e começou a chorar, eu fiquei sem entender nada.

**Sasuke Pov's off**

Eu estava desesperada para acordar daquele pesadelo, quando meu despertador tocou eu me levantei muito rápido, e tive um susto horrível, quando vi Sasuke na porta, eu nem o reconheci estava tão atordoada, o susto foi tão grande que na mesma hora comecei a chorar.

-Sasuke que susto você me deu!- Eu comecei a reclamar e ele veio até aonde eu estava e se sentou perto de mim

- O que foi que aconteceu?- Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estava tento um pesadelo horrível, eu fiquei muito assustada com o que aconteceu hoje e acabei sonhando. E quando eu consigo acordar eu encontro um homem parado na porta, eu nem consegui assimilar que era você.- Ele sorriu de canto e puxou meu braço e me abraçou.

- Fica calma menina já passou, e eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz hoje- Ele falou essa parte bem baixinho, não resisti e o abracei com mais força. Era tão bom ficar perto dele, eu me sentia tão perdida nos braços dele, e mesmo assim tão segura.

-Eu q-que tenho que pedir desculpas- falei chorando mais ainda.

- Não precisa disso.- Ele falou e me puxou para seu colo, ficando assim minhas pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo ( N/A: Sasuke seu pervo, rs), coloquei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e fiquei sentindo o cheiro tão inconfundível e hipnotizante dele.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir me controlar, eu tenho que para com isso antes que eu faça besteira. Mas quem disse que eu consigo parar, quem disse que eu quero parar.

Sakura está tão frágil, e esse cabelo molhando minha camisa junto com o choro dela, esse cheiro que só ela tem, essa respiração no meu pescoço.E ela está perigosamente perto demais de mim, será que ela não percebe que esta me provocando?

Quer saber eu desisto de me controlar.

**Sasuke Pov's off**

Sasuke passou a mão pelas minhas costas, e eu fui sentindo um arrepio, como se suas mãos e eu inteira estivesse pegando fogo. Eu fico incrível com o poder que esse menino tem sobre mim.

Quando chegou no final das minhas costas ele me puxou mais para perto dele, minha respiração falhou, eu encarei ele, e ele estava me olhando como eu nunca vi antes, eu desviei o olhar, não sei porque eu não consegui beijá-lo eu queria tanto isso, mas eu senti meu rosto queimar.

Baixei minha cabeça para o seu pescoço, e vi que ele deu um daqueles risos de canto que eu amo, dei um beijo no seu pescoço, e vi que ele se arrepiou, eu sorri agora. Ele continuou passando a mão nas minhas costas, eu subi para sua orelha e de uma coragem que eu não sei aonde eu arrumei, dei uma mordidinha. Fui descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dele. E ele me puxou mais, quando olhei para ele, ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior, agora como eu estava muito perto dele percebi que ele estava gostando muito de toda aquela situação, olhei um pouco para baixo sem que ele percebesse, o que só fez eu corar mais ainda. Ele estava excitado, e eu também estava, nunca tinha ido tão longe com um menino nem nunca passei de apenas beijos, e olhe que eu nem tive coragem de beijá-lo

Ele subiu uma mão para o meu pescoço e deu um beijo nele, eu me arrepiei, e prendi mais minhas pernas em volta dele, eu não sei bem o que eu to fazendo, eu não estou conseguindo controlar as reações que ele provoca em mim. E acabou saindo da minha boca sem que eu pudesse controlar meio que um gemido abafado

- Hn...- E ele sorriu.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Essa brincadeira esta me deixando doido. Eu estou muito excitado, e ela não para de me provocar, eu quero muito beijar a Sakura, eu quero ela para mim. Ela tem que ser minha.

**Sasuke Pov's off**

-Sasuke seu imbecil cadê você doente mental?- Eu parei de beijar o pescoço de Sasuke quando eu ouvi a voz de Itachi de longe chamando Sasuke. Eu sai do colo dele, e ele se levantou rápido e foi para o banheiro. ( N/A: Tinha que ser Itachi para atrapalhar rs). Itachi chegou no meu quarto e me perguntou se eu vi o Sasuke.

- Ei Barbie você por acaso viu o jumento?- Eu ri do que ele disse, e quando eu consegui me controlar, respondi.

- Ele tá aqui no banheiro.- Itachi me olhou com a maior cara de pervertido que eu já vi.

- Hn ele ta ai no teu banheiro?- Ela falou isso com um sorriso pervo no rosto.

- Nem começa tá Itachi?- Eu me defendi, porque só Kami-sama sabe o que estava passando na mente dele.

- O que você quer comigo idiota?- Sasuke saiu do banheiro e perguntou sério para Itachi.( N/A: pessoas não pensem besteiras, ele só foi no banheiro, para o Itachi não ver ele naquela situação, ele não foi fazer certas coisa, pelo menos eu acho né)

- Eu quero saber aonde você enfiou a chave do meu carro?

- Esta no sofá da sala, porque eu nem fui para escola com aquela droga, eu achei a chave do meu e fui com ele mesmo.

- A beleza então- Itachi falou- desculpa se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa tá Sakura?- Ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos pervos e se virou e foi embora.

- Você vai sair?- Sasuke perguntou

- Vou, mas não agora.- respondi.

- Hn, então eu vou indo para casa de Gaara- ele falou isso e saiu.

Eu estava me sentido extremamente feliz com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não estava acreditando, e ao mesmo tempo, me senti triste por não ter tido coragem de dar um beijo nele. Mas eu tenho que ter calma tudo tem um tempo certo para acontecer

.

.

.

Me levantei da cama e fui me arrumar, parei na frente do espelho, estava sorrindo, passei a mão no meu cabelo ajeitei minha roupa, e desci as escadas, para ir para a casa da Ino.

Quando eu já estava no meio do caminho, encontrei a Temari e nos fomos juntas falando algumas besteiras. Quando chegamos , Hinata, e Tenten já estavam lá. Ino olhou a gente por um instante e falou.

- Bem vamos lá para o meu quarto é melhor- Ela falou isso sem olhar para a gente. Nós nos levantamos e fomos. Quando chegamos lá, ela mandou a gente se sentar na cama, e começou a falar um monte de besteiras sem o menor sentido, Temari me olhou com uma cara de quem sabia que ela estava aprontando uma, e que ia acabar com essa brincadeira agora mesmo.

- Quer parar te tentar enrolar a gente? Porque sinto lhe informar não esta adiantando nada. E o que pode ser tão serio que você não quer contar.- Ela falou interrompendo o que Ino estava falando.

- Vai logo porquinha-Eu falei.

- Você com certeza não vai dizer uma bomba, tipo "gente tô grávida".- Tenten interrompeu, e Ino ficou pálida.

- É serio Ino nos estamos preocupadas com você.- Hinata falou.

-B-bem então, é que...- Ela começou gaguejando e parou.

- Ah menina não me mata de curiosidade falar logo- Temari falou.

- Tudo bem vou falar logo de uma vez.- Ela começou determinada, mas parou no meio do caminho- A gente, eu t-to grá...vi-da.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoo Pessoas!<strong>

**Tá aí mais um capítulo pra vcs! Espero que gostem**

**Agradecimentos:**

**BibiAlbano**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Yamanaka Akemi**

**Kena-chan**

**Ps: Aniinha Uchiha, desculpa mas é que eu esqueci de liberar as reviews anônimas, mas já resolvi.**

**E mandem Reviews! :)**

**Kissus**


	6. Falsity

_Disclaimer: Bom todo já sabe o que eu vou dizer né? NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE!- Mas eu pertenço ao Neji-kun ¬¬_

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 6**

- Tudo bem vou falar logo de uma vez.- Ela começou determinada, mas parou no meio do caminho- Ah gente, eu t-to grá...vi-da- Ela terminou de falar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e meu queixo caiu. Oh God, eu não estou acreditando. Gaara tem apenas 18 anos, e Ino 17, e ela já esta grávida. Olhei para as meninas, para ver a reação delas. Tenten ficou pálida, Hinata abraçou Ino e Temari paralisou com a boca aberta.

- COMO É QUE É?- Temari gritou histérica- Como você pode está grávida? Tá não precisa responder eu sei, ai meu Deus, você tinha que ir na onda do meu irmão pervertido, era a sua obrigação se proteger caramba! Você sabe que os meninos são assim, eles não querem saber o que é mais seguro, só querem o que melhor para eles! É assim com todos e você sabe. Também meu irmão é um canalha que não me conta nada, um safado. Eu vou ser tia? Vocês entenderam a gravidade? Ino vai ser MÃE.- Todo mundo estava com a boca aberta, Ino estava abraçada com Hinata, ela estava chorando.

- Chega Temari- Ela falou- Só foi uma vez que a gente esqueceu, e Gaara não lhe contou antes, porque eu pedi, eu falei que ia contar. Eu esperava ajuda de vocês. Eu já contei para minha mãe e para o meu pai, foi um horror só faltaram me bater, e era vocês que eu esperava que me entendessem, a última coisa que eu queria ouvir era mais um bronca, além do mais meu pai quase que obrigou o Gaara a casar comigo, eu não quero perder ele, eu tenho muito medo. Ele aceitou se casar comigo, e você devia entender como esta sendo difícil também para o seu irmão, já que ele não tem ninguém da família para contar, só você e o Kankurou.-Temari parou e se sentou, baixou a cabeça. E falou.

- Desculpa Ino, eu não queria ser grossa com você, é que foi um susto para todas nos.

- É verdade amora, eu nem sei o que dizer. Mas você pode contar sempre com a gente.- Tenten falou.

-Bem vamos mudar essas caras né? Apesar de tudo vem um bebê bem fofinho para a gente. E nos temos muita coisa para organizar- Eu falei tentando animar Ino.

- Com certeza, espero que ele não puxe ao pai, ele tem que nascer lindo , loiro e igual a tia- Temari falou e Ino riu.

- Igual a tia?- Ela perguntou- Tem que ser igual a mãe, e como você sabe que vai ser menino?

- Intuição querida- Temari respondeu dando língua, e todas nós rimos.

**Sasuke POV's**

-Vai logo cabeça de fósforo, fala logo que eu estou muito curioso- Naruto falou berrando igual a um doido.

-Cala boca cacete deixa o cara falar.-Neji interrompeu o Naruto, e eles começaram a discutir.

- Nossa que situação problemática, da para você e o Naruto começarem a agir como gente?- Shikamaru falou para Neji, que jogou uma almofada nele. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que estava acontecendo, por que não me saia da cabeça o que aconteceu hoje de tarde. Até que ouvi a voz de Gaara falando.

- Para com isso, o que eu vou dizer é serio.- Gaara falou e todos calaram a boca.

- O que aconteceu Gaara? - Eu perguntei.

- Bem é que eu vou ser...pai- Ele falou e todo mundo ficou com a boca aberta, eu não acreditei no que eu acabei de ouvir. O Gaara vai ser pai.

- É o que?- Naruto falou gritando para variar.- Quem é a mãe?- Todo mundo olhou para o Naruto, e eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Deixa de ser idiota dobe, é claro que a mãe é a Ino.- respondi

- Cara tu perdeu tua vida, e isso é problemático demais sabia?- Shikamaru falou, com a cara mais engraçada que eu já vi, se a situação não fosse tão séria, eu ia rir da cara do Shikamaru

- E o que você vai fazer agora?- Shikamaru perguntou fazendo a mesma cara.

- Eu vou me casar.- Todo mundo ficou em silencio, até que a risada de Naruto, Neji, e Shikamaru, quebrou totalmente o silencio, e eu não pude evitar e ri também.

- O cabeça de fogo, não consegui controlar o foguinho dele, sobrou para a Ino apagar e acabou ferrando literalmente ela junto.- Neji falou tentando se controlar para não ri mais. E Gaara falou de volta.

- Pelo menos eu tenho quem apague o meu "foguinho", e quem goste de mim de verdade, não sou você que parece um gayzinho com medo de falar com a Tenten- Gaara disse isso muito irritado, Neji até tentou brigar, só que não era hora para isso. Eu resolvi falar.

- Será que vocês não perceberam que isso é serio? - Falei e todo mundo parou.

**Sasuke Pov's of**f

Fiquei conversando com as meninas um pouco mais, até que eu percebi que já estava escurecendo. Esta tarde passou muito rápido. Foi muito surreal isso sim. Tá eu sei que gravidez na adolescência é o que está mais acontecendo hoje em dia. Mas quando acontece tão perto ou melhor com a sua melhor amiga, o susto é grande.

Me despedi das meninas, e voltei para casa. No caminho fiquei pensando nas coisas que estavam acontecendo comigo em tão pouco tempo. A minha vida antes de vim parar aqui em Tóquio era extremamente normal, nada de muito interessante. Quando me mudei para cá, conheci um meio irmão com problemas mentais que vive me chamando de Barbie, mas extremamente bonito, conheci minhas melhores amigas e amigos, e vi o que é realmente gostar de um menino a ponto de não saber controlar as reações, tudo bem que eu nunca bati bem mesmo, mas nem nos meus sonhos eu pensei que estaria tão feliz.

Claro nem tudo no mundo é perfeito, tem coisa desagradáveis e coisas que eu particularmente não entendo. E a "coisa" que eu não entendo se chama Sasuke. E provavelmente ele vai fingir que eu não existo amanhã, mas isso passa, é temporário eu acho.

Quando eu cheguei em casa Itachi, mamãe e Fugaku estavam jantando. Provavelmente Sasuke já jantou. Me juntei a eles, comemos, falamos besteiras, rimos e depois eu , Itachi e Fugaku fomos obrigado por minha mãe a ajudarmos a ela a arrumar as coisas. E como tudo em que o Itachi esta metido é uma palhaçada, foi muito engraçado. Depois eu fui dormi estava muito cansada.

**.:OoOoOoOoOoOoO:.**

2 meses depois.

Nossa os meses se passaram tão rápido que nem percebi. Também com tantos trabalhos. Teve a apresentação do bendito trabalho de física, que foi super complicado de ser feito. Não só pela matéria difícil, mas por causa de Sai que fingia não me conhecer desde aquele dia, e o clima sempre ficava tenso entre ele e o Sasuke, que por motivos que eu desconheço e que só tem noção na cabeça dele, também estava me evitando, mas eu não ia esquecer assim tão fácil, porque se ele pensa que pode fazer isso comigo esta muito enganado. Eu vou falar com ele, só estou esperando um coisinha, só um detalhezinho me impede de fazer isso logo, de fazer isso agora, só me falta uma coisa que é...coragem.

A Ino estava muito fofa, nem dava para aparecer muito a barriga porque ela era magrinha, mas mesmo assim a minha atenção e a das meninas era mais voltada para ela, de como seria as coisas, como iríamos organizar a festa de noivado dela que seria daqui a dois dias, nós fomos juntas comprar as roupas porque Ino nos obrigou, e sem falar que Gaara esta cada vez mais cuidadoso e mais apaixonado. Acreditem ele ganhou muitos pontos com a gente.

Mamãe viajou com Fugaku para Paris, passar uma segunda lua de mel. Coisa que não precisava pois eles parecem viver em constante lua de mel, vão passar 15 dias por lá, mesmo porque não dava para demorar muito pois tinha o trabalho de Fugaku-san. Eu estava me saindo bem como a única mulher da casa, apesar de ter pessoas trabalhando por lá, mesmo assim eu tinha que me virar com as coisas. Quem devia resolver as coisas era o Itachi, mas tudo ele fala é "Perguntem para a Barbie" e já viram sobra para mim.

Hoje acordei um pouco tarde, porque eu fui dormir de 2:00 da manhã fazendo um trabalho de recuperação de matemática, não é que o professor doido passou 91 questões para a gente responder e deu menos de uma semana para entregar. Os meus colegas chamam ele de Bandanna, por que ele costuma usar uma, mas o nome dele é Ibiki, ele é meio anormal o que não é novidade para os professores que eu tenho, poucos se salvam.

Me aprontei rápido, apesar de Sasuke já ter ido, Itachi não merecia se atrasar no trabalho por minha causa, levando em conta que ele é médico. Acho que eu nunca comentei isso. Ele responde umas perguntas que eu faço, me explica, ele realmente sabe muito do que faz, e eu acho ótimo por vários motivos e um deles é que eu também vou fazer medicina.

Terminei de me aprontar rápido e fui com o Itachi para a escola. Hoje só vai ter aula de matemática e química . Todo mundo estava com sono, porque praticamente a sala inteira ficou nessa bendita recuperação. Só quem passou foi Tenten que é um gênio em matemática e não é a toa só podia ser minha melhor amiga, Sasuke e o Sai.

A aula se passou chata como já é de costume, e na aula daquele Orochi-gay aproveitei para dormir um pouco já que eu não tinha ficado em recuperação em química. Só que minha felicidade não demorou muito por que Tenten ficou me cutucando, adivinhem o motivo? Trocar de lugar pra ficar mais perto do Neji, resultado, não consegui dormir mais.

Na hora do intervalo eu resolvi ficar na sala quietinha. Sasuke também não saiu, e graças a minha incrível visão periférica ( N/A: nossa que exagerada), eu percebi que Sasuke estava me olhando, quando eu estava tomando coragem para ir falar com ele escuto uma voz conhecida me chamando. Era o Sai.

-Sakura eu queria falar com você. É importante.- Ele disse isso serio, e eu apenas mexi com a cabeça, e ele sentou do meu lado.E começou a falar.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, pelo que eu fiz.- Ele começou e me parecia bem sincero.-Eu não devia ter me descontrolado, eu não sou assim. E eu não agüento essa situação. Eu não quero que você pense mal de mim.- Ele falou isso e pegou na minha mão, ele estava com a mão gelada.

- Tudo bem Sai, não precisa se não fiquei com raiva, só fiquei triste eu não esperava isso de você.- Respondi e deu um sorriso para ele. Ele me deu um abraço, e eu resolvi sair da sala, não estava me sentindo muito bem lá. Na saída encontrei Neji indo em direção a sala da gente, sorri e passei por ele procurando as meninas.

**Sasuke Pov's**

O que esse idiota pensa que esta fazendo? Só Sakura para acreditar nesse teatrozinho.

Ela saiu da sala e ele veio na minha direção.

- Oi Uchiha- Ele falou com a mesma cara de imbecil de sempre.

- O que é que você quer? - Eu perguntei ríspido e ele fechou a cara. Nessa hora Neji entrou na sala, mas eu não liguei.

- Você sabe da novidade?- Ele voltou a sorrir, ignorando o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

-Espera, deixa eu pensar...você resolveu assumir que é gay?- Perguntei com um sorriso sarcástico, e ele se aproximou.

-Não, aconteceu uma coisa muito melhor.- Ele sorriu e continuou- A Sakura acreditou em mim- Eu me levantei e ele deu um passo para trás, e continuou falando.- E sabe o que mais Sasuke, eu não desisto do que eu quero nunca, e eu vou pegar a Sakura e fazer ela todinha minha.- Perdi o controle e deu um soco na cara dele, Neji viu e veio me segurar. O Sai ia ver que ele não vai mexer com a Sakura, não comigo por perto. Me soltei de Neji e segurei Sai pela gola. E mesmo assim Neji ainda insistia em tentar me segurar.

- Eu sempre quis quebra essa tua cara feia sabia?- Indaguei com um meio sorriso, o soco que eu dei foi bem forte, tinha um filete de sangue saindo da boca dele.- Ele sorriu e disse.

- Não tem problema a Sakura cuida de mim- Mas uma vez senti controle fugir e ia dar outro soco na cara dele, só que o Neji me segurou.

- Não vale a pena perder tempo com o Sai, Sasuke.- Neji falou e eu parei- Você já fez bastante no rosto dele por hoje.- Neji sorriu- Vamos sair daqui. – Eu e o Neji Saímos da sala.

**Sasuke pov's offs**

Encontrei as meninas na cantina, elas estavam comprando o lanche, ficamos por lá mesmo, eu contei a ela sobre o que o Sai tinha me falado e Ino, Temari e Tenten não acreditaram muito só Hinata acreditou um pouco. Depois de um tempinho chegaram os meninos, menos o Neji e o Sasuke. Mas eles chegaram antes do sinal tocar. Sasuke estava com um sorriso diferente e Neji estava contando aos meninos alguma coisa sobre o Sai, só que eu não prestei atenção.

O sinal tocou e fomos para sala. Quando chegamos lá a diretora disse que íamos largar mais cedo porque ia ter uma reunião com os professores. E falou também para chegarmos cedo amanhã por que vamos fazer um excursão pelos pontos turísticos de Tóquio. Eu estava muito animada, amanhã será um dia bem cheio.E ainda hoje falo com o Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Oii Amoras!<strong>

**Espero que não tenha demorado, e esse Sai esta me matando, que falsidade.E Sasuke tem sempre que complicar um pouquinho as coisas... Mas sempre tudo fica de boa.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**BibiAlbano: Owwn ele é kawaii mesmo! Eu também pirei quando escrevi haushausha, adorei a review- pra variar né? beijo :***

**Aniinha Uchiha: Bom acho que esse capítulo responde a sua pergunta né? Bom com relação a ela perder a chance, não faz outras virão hehe n.n Kissus**

**Yamanaka Akemi: Pois é, daqui pra frente as coisas tendem a ficar mais "hot's" KKKKKKKKK ameii a review manda mais tá? Beeijinhos :*)**

**Thamy-Sweet: Hmm, valeu pelas críticas, Bjs u.u**

**Bom é isso flores, lembrando reviews são sempre bem vindas e me inspiram a escrever. **

**Beijos'**

**Gina Haruno**


	7. Decisões

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, eu apenas pego os personagens emprestados sem pedir por favor..._

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 7**

Depois que Tsunade saiu da sala, foi aquela bagunça. Muitas pessoas saíram correndo igual a um bando de doidos, como se a vida dependesse daquilo.

Sasuke estava arrumando suas coisas com calma, quando Sai passou e bateu no braço dele de propósito, ele apenas riu de canto e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Agora foi que eu notei, Sai estava com um machucado na boca. Será que eles brigaram? Isso não tem muita importância o Sasuke não esta machucado mesmo. (N/A: nossa isso é que é preocupação com o próximo)

Agora tinham poucas pessoas na sala, Sasuke continuava vendo alguma coisa na mochila, e eu estava terminando de arrumar a minha. Me virei para ele e falei.

-Vamos?- Ele me olhou e continuei- Você ainda vai demorar?

- Hn... Não. Vamos... – Ele respondeu do mesmo jeito de sempre. E saímos andando para o carro.

Quando chegamos no carro abri a porta e logo quando entrei,peguei o meu celular coloquei o fone e comecei a escutar Simple plan . Percebi que Sasuke tinha falado comigo e na mesma hora tirei os fones.

- Qual a música que você esta escutando?- Ele me perguntou.

- Welcome to my life- Respondi

-Hn – Ele apenas falou e continuou. – Quer dizer que você voltou a falar com o Sai? – Ele perguntou, mas a pergunta mais parecia um afirmativa. Resolvi responder do mesmo jeito que ele.

-Hn...- e continuei- Ele hoje veio me pedir desculpas, e parecia bem verdadeiro.- Falei e ele riu.

- Verdadeiro?-Ele falou- Fica longe dele é melhor para você, aquele cara não presta.- Eu ia perguntar a ele o por que dele ter agido tão distante comigo nesses últimos meses, só que meu celular tocou.

**Sasuke Pov's **

Eu não acredito que Sakura veio me falar que Sai parecia bem verdadeiro. Eu não vou falar nada para ela sobre o que aconteceu hoje, ela não precisa saber. Mas o que eu falei para o Sai não foi mentira. Eu vou sempre estar por perto dela, ele nunca vai conseguir o que quer.

**Sasuke Pov's Off**

Atendi o meu celular, era a Tenten querendo falar como foi incrível o dia dela. Ela passou a aula inteira conversando com o Neji, o que foi particularmente fofo porque ele vez ou outra pegava na mão dela, não demorava muito mas mesmo assim. Merecia até tirar uma foto.

Chegamos em casa, Itachi ainda estava trabalhando. Almoçamos sem falar muita coisa, e quando eu tentava puxar assunto, lá vinha ele com aqueles hn's de surtar qualquer um.

Ele terminou e subiu para o quarto, eu continuei sentada. Estava pensando em como falar com o Sasuke, subi para o meu quarto. Peguei um vestidinho, uma calcinha e um sutiã da gaveta e fui tomar um banho.

Tomei um banho demorado, enquanto eu tentava tomar coragem, não sei porque eu não ia logo falar com ele, afinal ele esta tão perto de mim. Pena que ao mesmo tempo estava tão longe. Me dá um medo de falar com ele, de dizer alguma besteira, de esquecer o que falar, ou passar por boba, e ele rir de mim. Quando ele esta perto meu coração fica disparado, não quero que ele perceba que provoca todas essas reações em mim.

Me arrumei e fui direto para o quarto dele, quando cheguei lá a porta estava entreaberta , e perguntei se podia entrar.

- Sasuke posso entrar ou você esta ocupado?

- Estou um pouco. – Ele falou e continuou. - Mas não tem problema, entra.

Resolvi então entrar, ele estava no computador sem camisa, e descalço, estava com uma bermuda branca, e por Kami- sama ele tem caminhozinho! Eu explico, não que eu seja uma tarada, pervertida, mas é que meu Deus, ele é muito gostoso. Ele estava incrivelmente sexy com esse ar meio desleixado, e não teve como evitar, ficou claro que eu não consegui tirar os olhos dele.

Mudei a direção do meu olhar e fingi que eu não estava desconcertada por ser pega olhando descaradamente para ele. Ele estava com aquele sorriso de canto, ele é muito convencido mesmo. Resolvi falar logo. Me abaixei já que ele estava sentado e como eu sou muito desastrada, quase que caio. Não me perguntem como foi que eu consegui fazer essa proeza porque eu não sei explicar.

Me apoiei na perna dele, ele me olhou estranho, um olhar de surpresa. Depois foi que eu notei que minha mão foi parar em um lugar meio que inconveniente. Na hora eu corei e fiquei perdida eu não sabia o que falar. Ele me olhou por um instante e sorriu, provavelmente de mim.

- O que você queria comigo Sakura?- Ele falou isso e se eu não estou enganada ele esta com a bochecha um pouco vermelha.

- Bem é que eu queria te perguntar se eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?

-Por que você esta me perguntando isso?- Ele me perguntou.

- É que de uns tempos para cá você esta agindo estranho comigo.- Falei de uma vez só.

- É impressão sua, eu sou assim com todo mundo. Era só isso?- Ele falou.

-É, era só isso mesmo...- Me levantei e sai.

Sasuke POV's

Kami- Sama será que a Sakura não entende que eu me afastei por que era melhor assim? Eu não posso ficar com ela, eu não sou o cara certo para ela, além do fato de meu pai ser casado com a mãe dela.

Porque Sakura tem que complicar as coisas vindo aqui me perguntar besteiras. Minha cara deve ter ficado engraçada quando ela quase caiu.- Ri com a lembrança.- só podia ser a Sakura.

**Sasuke pov's Off**

Eu sinceramente não entendo o Sasuke, mas tudo está bem. Eu que não vou ficar mais dando tanta importância para ele. Espero que ele note que não pode sair brincando com os meus sentimentos. Porque eu não acredito que Sasuke Uchiha não tenha percebido que eu estou gostando dele, das duas uma, ou ele é muito burro ou ele fingi ser.

**.:oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:.**

Já esta anoitecendo, a tarde se passou rápida. Depois que eu sai do quarto de Sasuke eu fui direto para a casa da Tenten. Lá a gente conversou muito, e ela quase não parou de falar do Neji. Assistimos a um filme de terror, apesar dos meus protestos, e falamos mais besteiras

Quando eu cheguei em casa, Itachi estava jogado no sofá com a maior cara de sono, e meu Deus será que esses meninos tem a necessidade de ficar sem camisa sempre mostrando esses tanquinhos perfeitos? Tudo bem que eu nunca vi o Itachi sem camisa, mas mesmo assim tem uma garota em casa. Não que eu me incomode com isso... Com certeza eu não me incomodo porque sinceramente que visão. Mas deixa quieto.

Sasuke estava na área da piscina, escrevendo alguma coisa no caderno, e eu fiz questão de ignorar a presença dele nessa casa. Eu realmente estava magoada com ele.

- Boa noite Itachi-kun- Falei, ele olhou para mim, sorriu e falou.

- Boa noite maninha.-Por incrível e estranho que parece ele não me chamou de Barbie.

-Você não me chamou de Barbie? O caso está serio.-Ele apenas riu.

Eu subi para o meu quarto, resolvi não comer, eu estava sem fome. Tenten me enfiou toneladas de bolo de chocolate. Em partes foi bom, chocolate faz a menina esquecer o menino grosso, chato, indecifrável e monossilábico pelo qual esta apaixonada. (N/A: No meu caso, chocolate ajuda, mas precisa muito mais que isso T.T).

Tomei um banho quentinho, e fui dormir. Eu estava sentindo um vazio, não sei como explicar. Toda a vez que eu discuto ou apenas estou com um clima distante com o Sasuke, eu sinto um vazio. Ele em pouco tempo mudou todas as minhas idéias de como seriam as coisas. Nunca que eu ia acreditar que eu ia gostar de uma pessoa assim a primeira vista, nunca ia imaginar que alguém como eu ia me sentir perdida perto de um menino. Mas eu vou esquecer, não vou ficar mais pensando nisso não. Eu tenho que dormir amanhã como eu já disse será um longo dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooi amores no meu coração.<strong>

**Nem deu para colocar a excursão, nesse capítulo. E eu sei que ele ficou curtinho. É que se eu colocasse o passeio ia ficar muito grande, e o próximo capítulo vai ser praticamente sobre a excursão. Vou adiantando, muuuitas coisas vão acontecer lá, tanto com o nosso casal protagonista quanto com os outros hohohoho! -q**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kêna Haruno: Até que em fim tomou vergonha na cara e deixou review aqui né? askeoaskeoaskeo Amei sua review, :*)**

**Yamanaka Akemi: Tá aí o sétimo capítulo amor! Sim o Sai é um baka, eu também surto com a falsidade dele e olha que sou eu quem escreve! Quanto ao Neji, acredite você vai ter ainda mais motivos pra se irritar com ele. Que bom que vc amou, amou e amou haha' beiijinho**

**BibiAlbano:Não tivemos muitos progressos com a conversa deles dois né? Mas eu garanto que isso vai mudar e vai ser muito em breve. Foi muito legal escrever o Sai apanhando! Rsrsrsrsrs Preciso dizer que amei a review?**

**Aniinha Uchiha: Senti sua falta flor! Você não tem noção de como eu amo seus reviews! _Não me abandone, por favor não se vá, se você for pra mim vai ser o mesmo que solidão!_ *Drama On*. Beeeijinhos :*)**

**Obrigado a todo mundo que deixou review e aos que leram e não deixaram review também. Se bem que seria muito bom receber review de vocês, tipo pra saber o que vocês estão achando da história.**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Kissus'**

**Gina Haruno**


	8. Excursão

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei !.!_

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 8**

Dormi bem por incrível que pareça. Me levantei assim que o meu despertador tocou avisando que eram 6:00 hs. Apesar de estar com uma preguiça característica de quem acaba de acordar, eu estava ansiosa pelo passeio.

Peguei uma blusinha cinza bem clarinho, uma calça comprida preta, meu tênis all star vermelho, meu sutiã e minha calcinha de bonequinhas. E fui tomar um banho, minha mochila já estava pronta, com tudo que eu preciso para esse passeio.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Estou sem a mínima vontade de me levantar, estou morto de sono. Não dormi bem ontem, e quando eu consigo dormir um pouco esse despertador me acorda.

Me levantei peguei minha coisas que já tinha deixado jogadas no sofá perto da minha cama, fui no banheiro escovei os dentes e tomei um banho rápido, quando sai passei a mão no meu cabelo molhado bagunçado-o.

Terminei de me aprontar e sai do meu quarto,no caminho encontrei a Sakura, ela estava linda, só que ela me ignorou e nem me deu o "bom dia" que sempre me dava. Sempre quis que ela me ignorasse, mas nunca pensei que isso fosse me fazer tanta falta.

**Sasuke Pov's off.**

Quando terminei de me aprontar sai do quarto, e a primeira coisa que sinto é o perfume do Sasuke, aquele cheiro consegue tomar conta do corredor inteiro,ele passou por mim, estava lindo, estava com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul marinho e com a mochila na mão. Só que eu já tinha decidido que ia ignora-lo, e foi o que eu fiz. Não dei bom dia e passei direto.

Cheguei embaixo e Itachi estava tomando café, me sentei perto dele e peguei uma maçã. Depois de pouco tempo Sasuke desceu, ele estava comendo biscoito. Itachi sorriu quando o viu.

- Sasuke você vai acabar obeso se continuar comento tão bem assim. E depois que você perder a fama de gostosão, embora eu não ache que você seja mesmo, não diga que eu não avisei.- Itachi terminou rindo, Sasuke riu de canto e falou.

- Espero que daqui a seis anos eu não esteja tão acabado como você com seus "hábitos saudáveis". – Sasuke falou isso rindo.

- Como é? Perdeu o respeito foi? Meu caro eu sou muito gostoso, pode perguntar a qualquer mulher. Agora você eu não sei.- Ele me olhou e falou. - Sakura você não me acha lindo irresistível, e só não fica comigo porque você é minha maninha Barbie?- Ele falou isso com a maior cara de brincalhão e piscou para mim.

- Com certeza Itachi, você sabe que é difícil para mim resistir ao seu charme, eu tentei manter isso em segredo, só que você acabou descobrindo.- Falei sorrindo, e como ele não se contenta mexeu no meu cabelo bagunçado tudo, dei um tapa nele e prendi o meu cabelo de novo. Sasuke riu, e falou

- Vamos Sakura? – Apenas olhei para ele e respondi.

- Hn- e sai andando em direção do carro, sem lhe dar a mínima atenção. Isso estava me matando, mas eu não vou mudar.

Passamos o tempo todo em silencio no carro, eu não queria falar com ele, e espero que pelo menos assim me note. Coloquei meu fone e fui ouvindo algumas mésicas para ver se me distraia

**Sasuke Pov's**

Eu sinceramente não estou entendendo mais nada. Por que as mulheres têm que ser tão complicadas? Ou melhor por que Sakura tem que ser assim? Eu estou ficando nervoso com essa situação. Vai ver ela esta assim só agora de manhã, vai ver é TPM, e mais tarde ela volta a ser a Sakura irritante de sempre. Peguei meu Mp4 e comecei a ouvir The Kill, já que pelo jeito não tinha mais nada o que fazer até chegar na escola.

**Sasuke Pov's Off**

Quando chegamos na escola sai do carro rápido, logo encontrei meus amigos. Naruto estava abraçando a Hinata, Gaara estava fazendo carinho em Ino, Shikamaru dormindo no banco e Temari com cara de raiva, e Tenten e Neji conversando com Gaara e Ino.

Quando cheguei lá Tenten veio me dar um abraço, Naruto gritou um bom dia " Kura-chan" e assim todos falaram, cada um ao seu modo. Depois chegou o Sasuke, ficamos la conversando ate o sinal tocar.

O sinal tocou e todos fomos para a sala. Quando chegamos la, Tsunade já estava sentada, esperando todos de um tempo ela começou a falar.

- Bom turma, hoje vai ser a excursão do segundo ano. Vamos fazer um passeio pelos pontos turístico de Tóquio, nós vamos visitar, O museu nacional de Tóquio, o Parque Nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu, o Palácio Imperial do Japão e por ultimo a Torre de Tóquio.- Todos ficaram encantados com os lugares que íamos depois dessa pausa ela continuou. - Os professores que vão acompanhar são:o professor de história Kabuto, a professora de geografia Kurenai, o professor Kakashi e o professor Orochimaru.- No mesmo instante em que ela falou Orochimaru, a sala toda protestou, e ela apenas mandou todos se calarem, e irem em direção ao ônibus que estava na porta do colégio.

Para variar as pessoas da minha sala sairão correndo deixando uma Tsunade surpresa atrás, ela me olhou e perguntou quantos anos nos tínhamos, eu apenas sorri.

Fui andando conversando com a Tenten.

- Eu vou sentar do teu lado tá?. – Eu falei para ela

- Sakura não vai dar.- Ela fez uma pausa, mas continuou rápido- Talvez o Neji sente do meu lado sabe.- Eu sorri e baguncei o cabelo dela, ela estava de cabelo solto, o que ficou muito bonito.

- Soltou o cabelo para o Neji foi?- Eu perguntei rindo e ela sorriu de volta.

Quando chegamos lá no ônibus, no lado em que o motorista fica, estava Shikamaru todo largado na poltrona encostado no ombro de Temari, ele estava segurando na mão dela.

Atrás deles estavam Gaara e Ino, nem preciso dizer que esse eu casal mais mel que eu já vi. Gaara estava com um fone e Ino com o duas poltronas vazias atrás deles, Tenten se sentou em uma delas e piscou para mim, eu sorri. Eu sentei na poltrona do outro lado perto da janela.

Depois de um tempo chegou Naruto segurando Hinata pela mão e quase cai tropeçando no degrauzinho do ônibus, Hinata ficou toda preocupada e ele deu um selinho nela, o que fez ela ficar super vermelha. Eles se sentaram na poltrona atrás da de Tenten. Neji ainda não tinha chegado.

Karin entrou com Tayuia sorrindo histericamente igual a uma galinha chocando, mas isso não vem ao caso, depois foi que eu vi que Sasuke estava vindo atrás com Kiba. Elas se sentaram do outro lado atrás de Naruto e de Hinata. Kiba passou por mim e riu, eu retribui o sorriso, eu queria ver a reação de Sasuke.

Ele empurrou o Kiba mandando ele e sentar logo, me deu vontade de rir. Eles se sentaram atrás de mim. Logo depois disso entra Neji com o Lee, eu olhei de lado e Tenten me sorriu e eu sorri cúmplice, mas meu sorriso logo se desmanchou junto com o dela quando vimos Sasame sorrindo ao lado dele junto com Kin.

Ele olhou Tenten por um instante e desviou o olhar, se sentou na primeira poltrona do lado de Lee. Sasame se sentou na minha frente atrás do Neji e Kin do lado dela. Tenten me olhou com uma carinha triste, eu ia me sentar com ela quando Kankurou pediu para se sentar ao lado dela e ela deixou.

Sai entrou e veio na minha direção.

- Posso sentar perto da menina mais linda que eu conheço?- ele me perguntou e piscou. Eu ri e disse que podia e Sai se sentou do meu lado. Lá atrás estavam os professores, do lado que eu estava, estavam Kabuto e Orochimaro logo atrás de Suijetsu e Juggo. E do outro lado estavam Kakashi e Kurenai.

**Sasuke Pov's**

- Hoje a Sakura se superou não foi?- Kiba me perguntou, eu olhei para ele e ele continuou falando. - Ela está muito gostosa, você acha que eu tenho chance com ela?- Ele me perguntou, eu não acredito, que pergunta idiota. Como se não bastasse o sorriso débil daquele imbecil do Sai quando se sentou perto da Sakura, o comportamento estranho dela comigo, agora me vem essa, me virei sério para ele e respondi.

- Não

- Como assim não? – Ele me perguntou, o Naruto consegue ser mil vezes mais inteligente do que o Kiba.

-Eu falei que você não tem a minima chance com ela. Entendeu agora?- Ele me olhou com a mesma cara de idiota e parou de falar comigo.

**Sasuke Pov's Off**

O ônibus parou, o primeiro lugar que nos vamos ver é a Torre de Tóquio. Descemos do ônibus e fomos em direção a ela. É enorme, eu fiquei encantada, o professor Kakashi mandou a gente subir pelo elevador que tem. Enquanto isso Kabuto ficava falando sobre o monumento. Ele começou a dizer que ela foi erguida em 1958 e tem exatos 333 metros de altura e começou a falar desenfreadamente, enquanto isso Orochimaru ficava babando atrás dele.

Já estávamos lá em cima, percebi que Ino e Gaara tinham parado de andar , eles ficaram olhando as coisas , lá de cima. Era uma vista linda, fiquei parada olhando quando fui pega de surpresa pelo professor Kakashi. Ele saiu me puxando dizendo que eu estava perdendo a aula que o Kabuto estava dando. Kakashi estava rindo. Ele é o professor mas brincalhão que eu já vi.

- Oh professor me deixa ficar por aqui.- Falei fazendo um bico.

- Nada disso. – Ele falou.- E os dois pombinhos ai nada de ficar namorando, eu sei que aqui é um ótimo lugar, mas se eu não posso fazer isso vocês também não podem.- Ele falou isso para Ino e Gaara. E Gaara retrucou.

- Sei o senhor queria estar com professora Kurenai não era?- Ele falou isso rindo e Kakashi meteu o livrinho dele na cabeça do Gaara.

- Espero vocês dois la em cima, não demorem. E você Sakura vem comigo.- Ele falou isso e saiu me os dois de vista.

Enquanto isso...

-É muito bonito aqui não é Gaara?

-Eu acho.-Ino passou os braços pelas costas dele.

- Você me ama? Ou só vai casar comigo porque eu fiquei gravida não é?.- Ela olhou para ele com um jeito triste

- Eu vou me casar com você porque você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, e vai me dar o maior presente que eu posso receber, tudo bem que eu nunca imaginei que eu iria ser pai agora, mas mesmo assim eu estou feliz e um pouco nervoso também . E você sabe muito bem que eu te amo. -Gaara passou a mão pela cintura de Ino e puxou ela mais para perto.

- Eu também te amo.-Ino deu um beijo nele.

... Mais em cima na torre

O professor Kabuto continua falando da historia do local, enquanto Kakashi vez ou outra falava de como foi preciso utilizar a física para erguer o monumento, depois de um tempinho chegaram Ino e Gaara.

Saímos, fomos para o palácio imperial do Japão, la não aconteceu nada de muito interessante alem de historia e blá blá blá, mas o que valeu a pena é que o lugar é extremamente lindo. Já eram 10:00, paramos para o tempo todo ignorando o Sasuke.

Depois que terminamos fomos para o Parque Nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu. O parque é simplesmente encantador, fiquei de boca aberta. Estava previsto irmos agora para o Museu Nacional de Tóquio, só que houve um probleminha e a gente não vai mais para lá.

Estava fazendo um ventinho tão bom, fiquei de olhos fechados sentindo a brisa bater em mim, hoje estava meio nublado, porém estava claro. Todos foram atrás dos professores, menos eu que tinha ficado parada em cima de uma pontezinha admirando as coisas. Olhei para o lado e vi Naruto e Hinata perto de uma arvore, se beijando. Eu fico tão feliz por eles, mas me sinto triste, por que as coisas só são difíceis pra mim hein?

Coloquei o fone e comecei a ouvir All Good Things da Nelly Furtado, me virei rápido e sem ver acabei esbarrando no Sasuke.

- Agora foi que deu! Vai ficar imitando um poste parado aí é? As pessoas precisam andar sabia?-Falei nervosa, ele me olhou por um instante e falou.

- Eu que pergunto o que deu em você?

- Nada que lhe interesse.- Respondi ríspida, e me virei para sair, só que eu senti um puxão pelo meu braço. Acabei indo de encontro com o Sasuke,meu fone caiu e minhas mãos foram parar no peito dele, eu ia empurrar-lo só que ele segurou meu braço mais forte, e passou a outra mão pela minha cintura, olhei para ele e encontrei aquele par de olhos negros me olhando intensamente,a outra mão subiu do meu braço para o meu pescoço, estávamos muito perto, sua testa estava encostada na minha,minha respiração estava descompassada. Abri a boca para falar só que não saiu falou.

- Porque você esta fazendo isso comigo? Você acha certo querer me enlouquecer?- Ele falou isso perigosamente perto demais, sua respiração quente tão perto de mim, eu fechei os olhos sem perceber.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Eu estava indo na direção por onde foram meus colegas, quando eu encontrei a Sakura parada de costas nessa pontezinha. Eu achava que ia passar por ela sem ela me ver, parecia tão concentrada e sem falar que Sakura estava ignorando totalmente minha presença mesmo, não ia fazer diferença para ela eu passar ou não por ali.

Na hora em que eu estava passando Sakura se vira e esbarra em mim. Ela começou a reclamar comigo, mas eu não tinha feito nada. Eu já estava cansado dessa situação toda, foi então que eu resolvi puxar a Sakura na hora que ela ia saindo, ela tinha que me encarar e dizer tudo que tem falado indiretamente por toda essa excursão, olhando para mim. E agora estamos assim, tão perto. Minha mão no pescoço dela e a outra na cintura.

A respiração descompassada, a boca rosada entre aberta, os olhos fechados, tudo tão convidativo. Uma das mãos que antes estavam no meu peito, subiram para o meu pescoço, entrelaçada ao meu cabelo. Puxei ela um pouquinho mais para cima, ela ficou meio que de ponta de pé, Sakura é realmente muito linda.

**Sasuke Pov's Off**

Eu agora estava com uma mão no cabelo dele, ele me puxou mas para perto, nossos lábios agora estavam a poucos centímetros,senti a mão dele fazendo carinho na minha cintura. Na hora que íamos dar um beijo, escutamos uma voz super familiar. Me separei do Sasuke extremamente vermelha.

-O que essssta acontecendo aqui?- A voz de Orochimaru soou mil vezes mais irritante, minha vontade foi de voar em cima dele.

- Err, nada professor.- Falei rápido.

- Vamos Ssasssuke-kun?- Ele perguntou. Sasuke olhou sério para ele e se virou deixando um Orochimaru super irritado para trás.

-O que é que vocês tem na cabeça?- Ele me perguntou e eu não entendi.- Como se não bastasse, aquele menino do cabelo comprido , estava se agarrando com a Sasame.- Eu congelei na hora.

- Que menino professor?- perguntei com medo da resposta.

- O Hyuuga.- Eu na hora não pensei duas vezes e sai correndo, eu precisava ver se a Tenten sabia. Ah mais se ela ficasse chorando aquele idiota ia ver, eu ia ter uma conversa com ele.

Quando eu cheguei encontrei a Tenten com a Ino, a Hinata e a Temari. Quando ela me viu veio correndo na minha direção, e me deu um abraço.

- Foi horrível Sakura.- Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e começou a chorar.-Não acredito que ele não sabia que eu gosto dele, eu sei que eu não sou bonita mas não é possível que ele não me note.

- Para de besteira, pelo amor de Deus, Tenten. Você sabe muito bem que você é linda, e tem vários garotos atrás de você. Você pode escolher qualquer um. Tem o Kankurou, o Shino. Não perde tempo com o baka do Neji não flor.- Ino falou e abraçou a Tenten também

- Para com isso, por favor quem faz o que ele fez não merece lagrimas, muito menos as suas.- Falei mexendo no cabelo nos a abraçamos e depois de uns minutos ela se acalmou e fomos para onde todos estavam.

- O Neji vai me pagar.- Ela falou antes de chegar onde todos estavam.

A explicação já estava no fim, olhei em volta para ver aonde Sasuke estava, nossos olhares se encontraram, e eu virei o rosto tentando inutilmente continuar com aquele disfarce, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e riu de canto. Eu abaixei meu rosto e ri também. Olhei para ver aonde Neji estava, e na hora vi o Naruto dando um tapa na cabeça dele. Ah mas o Neji não me escapa!

Quando terminaram todas as explicações, nos mandaram voltar para o ônibus, a excursão tinha acabado. Quando chegamos no ônibus Orochimaru, mandou os meninos sentarem atrás e as meninas na frente. Ele fez questão de enfatizar bem a parte em que é para ficar todos bem separados.

Depois do ataque do Orchimula, o ônibus seguiu em um silêncio meio tenso, até de repente o mesmo é quebrado por uma voz com os decibéis muito acima do que um ouvido humano pode aguentar:

-TÔ COM FOME! QUERO LEITE! EU ASSUMO UMA PIPOCA ME SACODE!QUERO UM CROQUETE COM MAIONESE! EU TE APRESENTO A LARICA DOS MOLEQUES!- Fala sério só podia ser o Naruto, todo mundo começou a rir e acompanhar a música, até a Tenten que estava meio tristinha do meu lado.

O restante da volta foi muita palhaçada. Fizemos um tipo de duelo, na frente as meninas cantavam uma musica atrás os meninos catavam outra , ideia do Naruto claro. Gritamos muito para a nossa voz ultrapassar a dos meninos, rimos muito e brincamos muito. Tenten estava triste dava para ver, mas vez ou outra ela cantava também. Olhei para trás e vi que Neji estava calado com a cabeça baixa. Eu sinceramente não entendo porque ele fez isso, esta na cara que ele gosta dela.

O ônibus parava na porta da casa das pessoas, ou então na rua delas. Quando chegamos em casa eu desci e Sasuke desceu atrás, sai rápido para variar e fui direto para meu quarto, tomar um banho, dormir um pouco, para depois continuar a correria porque ainda íamos organizar o noivado da Ino, que vai ser amanhã. E como o noivado é da Ino, ela não quer nada mais nada menos do que uma super festa.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí gatinhaas! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem!<strong>

**Ta aí o capítulo da Excursão, nem demorei tanto assim né?**

**Que peninha da Ten, pior que uma coisa mais ou menos parecida aconteceu comigo, foi triste :(**

**Bom mas chega de relembrar o passado, voltemos ao presente, o que vocês acharam da cena SasuSaku no parque? Eu sei que o beijo devia ter acontecido logo, mas é que... bom eu não posso explicar! hehe' mas eu prometo que vai acontecer antes do que vocês imaginam. **

**Agredecimentos:**

**Kena-chano: Tem que manter segredo mesmo senhorita Kenucha! Pois é o Sasuke é o ABESTADO mais gostoso que eu já vi, KKKKKKKk**

**BibiAlbano: Ooown eles são tão kawaiis né? Eu quero um Sasuke desses pra mim! Rsrsrsrs**

**Yamanaka Akemi: Sim o Sasuke foi muito anta, mas tipo cá entre nós vai dizer que ele não compensou a burrice dele nesse cap? Continue amando a fic isso me faz tão bem hehe'**

**Bom flores obrigado pelas reviews, e quero agradecer também as pessoas que favoritaram a minha fic. Reviews são sempre bem vindas!**

**Beeijos :*)**

**Gina Haruno**


	9. Preparativos

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu pego alguns deles emprestados..._

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 9**

Subi as escadas praticamente correndo, e tropecei no último degrau. O que não foi novidade, eu sou muito atenta as coisas (sentiram a ironia no meu pensamento?). Peguei uma roupa qualquer e fui tomar um banho. Quando sai fui dormir logo, eu estava muito cansada, depois dessa excursão. Sem falar que eu estou com a leve impressão de estar um pouco rouca. Sorri ao lembrar, só podia ser o Naruto mesmo para fazer um duelo lá no ônibus.

Acordei com um susto, sonhei que estava caindo da escada, e quando estava no finalzinho, dei um impulso e me levantei. Dizem que quando a pessoa sonha com isso é porque esta crescendo. Será que eu cresci? É tenho que me conformar, continuo a mesma baixinha de sempre. Já eram duas horas da tarde.

Resolvi ir direto para a casa da Ino.

Antes de sair, passei no quarto do Itachi para deixar um livro de medicina, na cama dele que eu tinha pedido emprestado, passei pela porta do quarto de Sasuke e ele estava deitado, dormindo. Parecia tão inocente, tão lindo. Estava de bruços, e sem querer acabei tendo uma visão digamos que privilegiada. Depois foi que me toquei que estava parada na porta dele, pensando besteiras. Isso com certeza é influência da convivência com a Temari e a Ino. E pensando nelas, me lembrei que já estava atrasada.

Fui andando bem lentamente, por Tóquio. Comecei a me lembrar do que aconteceu hoje, comigo e o Sasuke. Será que vale a pena eu continuar com essa besteira de fingimento? Eu posso estragar o que esta começando a melhorar. Eu quero fazer isso, só para não acabar com meu orgulho? Sinceramente não. Mas agora o que está me dando vontade mesmo é de estrangular aquele ser mutante, que mais parece uma cobra com cara de bunda. Como foi que o Orochimaru apareceu do nada?

Cheguei na casa da Ino. Logo na porta estava a Temari com a Hinata, as duas estavam bem à vontade. Fui até elas.

- Oi Sakura!- Hinata falou e eu apenas sorri.

- Você conseguiu dormir hoje de tarde?- Temari me perguntou

-Consegui por quê?- retruquei curiosa

- Por nada. Um passarinho verde me falou que você quase se pega com o Sasugostosão...- ela começou assobiar, fingindo cara de desentendida. Olhei para Hinata e ela estava rindo.

- Então esse passarinho também lhe contou que o Naruto quase arranca a língua de uma certa menina de olhos perolados né?- falei rindo e Hinata corou subitamente. Temari apenas riu. Nós entramos e encontramos uma Ino descabelada, e uma Tenten cabisbaixa.

-O que houve porca-chan?- Na mesma hora Ino jogou uma almofada em mim.

- O que houve? Minha mãe e meu pai viajaram e me deixaram aqui para organizar sozinha essa festa, e esta faltando milhares de coisas. Eu acho que vou endoidar sabia?- Ela falou isso muito mais alterada do que o normal.

- Calma menina, você sabe que estamos aqui para ajudar.E sinceramente está quase tudo pronto, amanhã os meninos vão vim e a gente termina de arrumar o resto.- Temari falou tentando acalmar a Ino.

Saímos para comprar as coisas que estavam faltando. Fomos em várias lojas, alugamos as luzes, o gelo seco. Depois de um certo tempo, estávamos todas exaustas.

Na volta para a casa da Ino, encontramos o Naruto no meio do caminho e ele nos ajudou a levar as compra se quando chegamos lá, ele instalou o som, que particularmente achei enorme. Ajeitamos algumas coisas, e resolvemos parar, já que estávamos todos cansados. Amanhã de certa forma vai ter mais mesmo...

Naruto foi embora, e todas nós caímos acabadas no chão. Vi que Tenten estava com a cabeça baixa, sentada no sofá. E então tive uma idéia. Eu não iria deixar ela ficar assim.

- Meninas!- Chamei e todas me olharam- Vamos fazer uma festinha do pijama lá na minha casa hoje? – Na mesma hora Ino e Temari deram um pulo, e falaram histericamente que sim. Hinata também concordou e ficamos esperando a resposta Ten, como ela não respondeu a Hina perguntou

- O que foi Ten-chan? Você não quer ir?- Hinata perguntou.

-Acho melhor não, eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça hoje.-Ela respondeu.

-Ah para com isso, você vem sim e pronto. Como estão todas de acordo espero vocês...- Fiz uma pausa olhei o relógio e falei.- Daqui a três horas. Que no caso vai ser as 9:00 h. Beijos e até lá.- Sai antes que Tenten protestasse, não quero ver ela triste como está, sem falar que agora eu ia ter que começar a arrumar meu quarto e a escolher alguns filmes.

**.:oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:.**

As horas passaram rápidas, aliás tenho a impressão que algumas vezes as coisas passam tão depressa que nem da tempo para assimilar direito. Agora só era esperar as meninas chegarem .Me levantei da cama e fui escolher meu meu shortinho preto, e minha blusinha rosa, decidi me vestir logo.

O short era muito curto e a blusa meio transparente, mas nada pornográfico, apenas não serve para vestir na frente dos meninos, mas como o Itachi não vem dormir hoje aqui, e quando eu voltei da casa da Ino ouvi o Sasuke conversando com o Naruto pelo telefone, marcando para sair. Então não tinha problema. Demorou um pouquinho e ouvi a campanhinha tocar. Desci correndo para abrir a porta.

- Oi testudinha. Se aprontou rápido. – Ino falou me dando um abraço.

-Você quer seduzir quem com esse pijama "enorme"?- Temari me perguntou.

- Ninguém sua perva. Itachi e Sasuke não estão aqui hoje.- Falei sem dar importância a cara que Ino fez.

Mandei todas subirem, quando chegamos lá no quarto me lembrei que tinha deixado os filmes no sofá. Desci para e subi, eu já estava no corredor dos quartos, quando eu levanto cabeça e encontro Sasuke perto da porta do seu quarto. Tive um susto, e passou mil coisas na minha cabeça. Pensei em me esconder, correr, sumir. Pena que nenhuma das coisas eu podia fazer, se não ia me passar mais ainda por ridícula. Parei de andar e tentei me acalmar, ele estava olhando para mim com um olhar diferente.

-Você não ia sair com o Naruto?-perguntei automaticamente

-Eu ia, só que desisti. Não estou com muita vontade de fazer nada hoje. –Ele parou e eu percebi que estava me olhando, por inteira com uma cara que eu nunca tinha visto. Senti minhas bochechas, ficarem vermelhas. Só que eu não ia dar esse gostinho para ele.

- Tá certo então. - respondi e andei mais rápido que o normal a caminho do meu quarto, percebi que ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no seu quarto.

**Sasuke POV's**

Minha nossa...A Sakura esta muito...Ah o que é que estou pensando? Ai que saco, eu quero tanto a Sakura, mas é tão difícil de admitir isso. Se já foi difícil admitir para mim, acho que é impossível admitir para ela. Nunca pensei que eu fosse covarde. Deixa pra lá, amanhã na festa eu resolvo isso.

Quando cheguei no quarto vi que tinha deixado meu computador na sala, sai e fui buscar ele. Passando pela porta do quarto de Sakura, escutei o nome do Neji. Parei escutar o que estavam conversando. Não que eu fosse curioso, não é nada disso.(N/A:nenhum pouco...) . Cheguei mais perto da porta que estava entreaberta, e comecei a ouvir.

-Oh Tenten se você quiser, eu digo ao Neji que ele não vai para minha festa. Que eu estou com raiva dele, e pronto.- Ouvi a voz da Ino, e logo em seguida uma reclamação

- Oh garota tá doida? Isso é sem noção.- dessa vez foi a Temari.- Ele tem que ir para festa e ver a Tenten toda linda.

- É isso mesmo, ele tem que ver o que perdeu. - Dessa vez foi a voz de Sakura.

- Ela tem que usar um mini vestido, dançar e rebolar muito, e tentar seduzir o Neji, depois da um pé nele, e ficar com outro na cara dele, um cafajeste como o Neji merece isso mesmo. Vai ser demais.- Foi a Temari que falou isso. Meu Deus...Como essas meninas são vingativas...

-É serio

-Eu não quero fazer nada disso, aliás nem quero ir. Eu gosto muito do Neji, e saber que ele ficou com outra dói. O que me machuca além do fato de que ele ao invés de ficar comigo ficou com a Sasame e que ele me enganou, com as conversas, com o jeito que ele me tratava.- Tenten parou por um instante, eu não imaginava que ela gostasse tanto do Neji assim.- A Sakura como eu sabe o quanto é difícil gostar de alguém e esse alguém não estar nem ai.

Eu senti um vazio tão estranho, na hora em que ela falou isso. Kuso, porque eu não sei o que passa na cabeça da Sakura. Resolvi parar de escutar, fui logo buscar o meu computador

**Sasuke POV's Off**

Eu fiquei perdida quando Tenten falou isso. Sobre o Sasuke eu só tinha falando mesmo para ela. Nunca cheguei a comentar com as pensamento foi cortado com o som da voz de Ino.

- Ah eu já sabia, ela não se declara logo para o Sasuke porque não quer. Tá na cara que ele gosta dela. Uma vez o Gaara até comentou isso comigo.- Arregalei os olhos. Como assim o Gaara comentou? Resolvi falar.

-Como? O Gaara comentou o que?- Ino olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça e falou.

- Nada não esquece.- Como ela pede para esquecer? Comecei a brigar com ela, depois de alguns minutos estávamos pulando, e fazendo guerra de travesseiro. Assistimos metade de um filme de terror, e fomos dormir. Afinal amanhã tem aula.

**.:oOoOoOoOoOoOo:.**

Acordei com a Temari puxando meu lençol, a Tenten pulando do meu lado na cama, a Ino arrumando o cabelo, a Hinata toda descabelada e sinceramente eu me pergunto que horas são por Kami? Me levantei um pouco sonolenta e comecei a me arrumar

Depois de um tempinho estávamos todas prontas, comemos alguma coisa qualquer e fomos para a escola. Não sei porque mais hoje o dia esta meio diferente não sei bem mas...Deve ser só besteira mesmo.

Chegamos na escola, as primeiras aulas como sempre se passaram cansativas, tivemos aula de Química e matemática. Na hora do intervalo antes de sairmos da sala, entrou um menino no mínimo diferente. Ele usava um óculos escuro, e a gola da camisa cobria o rosto.

- Shino!- ouvi a voz do Kiba, ele foi na direção do menino e deu um abraço. Tenten que estava do meu lado sorriu para o garoto e resolvi perguntar quem era.

- Quem é esse menino, Tenten?

- Ele estudava com a gente, o Shino é um menino super gente boa. Eu gosto muito dele, vamos lá para eu te apresentar- Ela se levantou rápido e saiu me puxando para onde ele estava. Perto dele já tinha muitas pessoas. O Naruto já estava lá, a Hinata, a Ino, o Gaara, enfim os meus amigos todos já estavam lá. Menos o Neji que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Shino que saudades- A Tenten falou isso dando um abraço nele, o abraço demorou mais que o normal e quando se soltaram, ela me apresentou.

- Essa é a Sakura, nossa amiga- Ela falou isso e me empurrou, só para variar quase caio em cima do coitado. Fiquei super vermelha, quando olhei para o Sasuke ele deu um risinho, me levantei e pedi desculpas.

Ouço a voz super baixa do Naruto chamando o Neji para vim falar com o Shino (estou usando muito a ironia hoje).

Todos ficaram calados quando o Neji chegou, ficou um silencio meio tenso, e mais tenso ainda foram eles se cumprimentando.

- Aburame- Neji falou serio, e Shino respondeu falando o sobrenome do Neji.

Aquele silencio constrangedor foi quebrado pela voz da Ino.

- Shino você vai para minha festa não é? Você não pode de jeito nenhum faltar.

- Claro que eu vou Ino.- Ele falou e eu pude ver a cara que Neji fez para o Gaara, ele apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. O Neji deve ter algum problema com o Shino, só pode ser.

O Naruto , o Sasuke e o Shikamaru, se despediram do Shino e saíram da sala. A Temari foi com o Shikamaru, e a Hinata com o Naruto, a Ino puxou o Gaara para fora da sala, e resumindo só ficou eu, Tenten, Shino o Neji sentado no final da sala e o Kiba. O resto da turma também tinha saído para de um tempinho conversando percebi que o Shino é super legal, e percebi também que eu e o Kiba éramos figurinhas descartadas naquele momento. Me distanciei um pouco e puxei o Kiba comigo, nessa hora Shino pegou na mão de Tenten e eles foram conversar.

Eles passaram o intervalo todo conversando, eu tive que despistar o Kiba que ficou me seguindo depois que eu puxei ele para sair de perto dos dois, o intervalo tocou, o Shino pediu para assistir as aulas finais com a gente. Na hora da saída, arrumei minhas coisas rápido assim como todos os meus amigos, já que tínhamos que organizar casa da Ino.

Neji passou como um furacão por mim, nem sei como explicar, esse menino esta ficando doido só pode. Senti uma mão forte segurando meu braço, mas não estava me machucando claro. Olhei e vi que era o Sasuke. Ele estava me chamando par ir com ele. Não disse nada apenas fui andando.

Cheguei em casa tirei a calça comprida, vesti um shortinho Jens e uma blusinha folgada, prendi meu cabelo em um coque, e desci. Eu me arrumei o mais simples possível já que iríamos ter muito trabalho, cheguei em baixo encontrei o Sasuke já esparramado no sofá. Ele vestia uma calça comprida desbotada, e uma camiseta comento biscoito e tomando suco. Nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de biscoito, e olha que ele fala que não gosta de doces. Fui na cozinha preparei leite com cereal e comecei a comer e avisei que quando terminar eu vou com ele para casa da Ino.

**Sasuke POV's**

Eu não sei mais o que pensar, toda a vez que a Sakura passa por mim. Ela sabe que me provoca, e o pior é que eu não consigo disfarçar, é muita vontade de que ela seja só minha. E sinceramente é isso que eu vou fazer, vou arrumar um jeito de falar isso para Sakura, de falar que eu gosto dela, de uma vez só.

**Sasuke POV's Off**

Terminei de comer e chamei o Sasuke. Ele se levantou e veio até onde eu estava.

-Sakura eu...- Ele parou e eu fiquei sem entender nada, o que estava acontecendo?

-O que foi Sasuke?- Perguntei estava meio atordoada com a aproximação que a cada passo aumentava.

- Sabe aquele dia que eu te falei, que estava perdendo o sono, porque eu queria entender algumas coisas?- Ele me perguntou e eu só balancei a cabeça afirmando, ele chegou perto de mim, e passou a mão pela minha cintura, e colocou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Eu precisava falar para você que...- Nessa hora senti o telefone vibrar no bolso, céus por que será que sempre tem que acontecer alguma coisa? Que vontade de chorar, que frustração. Sasuke soltou um muxoxo que particularmente achei muito lindo, e tirou aquele aparelho "abençoado" do bolso, ele atendeu e deu pra ouvir a Ino gritando para a gente ir logo, dizendo que todos já estava lá e só faltava a gente. Aposto que quando chegarmos la não vai ter ninguém.

Quando chegamos , vi que o que eu tinha pensado estava errado, as meninas e os meninos já tinham chegado. A Temari como sempre tinha que fazer uma piadinha.

- Garota o que você e o Sasuke estavam fazendo para demorar tanto?- Simplesmente fiquei sem saber o que dizer, olhei para o Sasuke e vi que sua bochecha estava vermelha.

-Que pergunta indiscreta Temari, a intimidade do casal não nos interessa.- Gaara falou e na hora que eu ia voar no pescoço dele, senti alguém me puxando pela cintura. Quando eu olhei vi que era o Naruto.

- Calma Kura-chan, nós não queremos saber os detalhes sórdidos de vocês dois.- Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem. E Sasuke deu um tapa na cabeça do Naruto que obviamente doeu.

- Chega vocês já brincaram demais não acham? Vamos trabalhar agora.- Falei tentando parar as risadas.

Peguei a escada e comecei a colocar as malhas. Enquanto estávamos trabalhando o Shikamaru ficou deitado no sofá.

- Oh garoto faz alguma coisa que preste ao invés de ficar deitado. Vem trabalhar logo preguiçoso. – Temari falou e Shikamaru, nem se mexeu. Então ela começou a dar varias tapas nele, e só assim o Shikamaru levantou.

- Calma Tema tá com algum problema é? Deixa de ser problemática, que coisa.- Ele falou, se sentou de novo. E continuou.- Você sabe que minha igreja não permite que eu trabalhe, os mandamentos dela são bem claros.

- Agora foi que deu, que mandamentos são esses?- Naruto falou, e confesso que também estava curiosa.

- Simples.- Ele fez uma pausa, para continuar logo em seguida.- 01-Viva para descansar. 02-Ame sua cama,ela é o seu templo.03-Se ver alguém descansando,ajude-o 04-Descanse de dia para poder dormir a noite. 05-O trabalho é sagrado,não toque nele. 06-Nunca faça amanhã o que você pode fazer depois de amanhã. 07-Trabalhe o menos possível,o que tiver que ser feito deixe que outra pessoa faça. 08-Calma,ninguém morreu por descansar. 09-Quando sentir desejo de trabalhar,sente e espere que ele passe. 10-Não se esqueça, trabalho é saúde portanto deixe o seu para os doentes. Fácil assim.- Quando ele terminou de falar, a Temari começou a bater nele de novo, e eu não me contentei e ri com a cena. Continuei amarrando as malhas.

Quando eu ia descendo, o Shikamaru passou arrastando uma caixa e bateu na escada. Eu me desconcentrei e senti um frio horroroso na barriga, o pior é que eu não tinha mais como eu me segurar, dei um grito e fechei os olhos. Quando senti alguém me segurando. Deus eu tenho que agradecer essa alma abençoada, abri os olhos bem devagar e vi os olhos azuis me olhando preocupados.

- Kura-chan que susto.- Ele me colocou no chão e falou exaltado.

- Calma eu estou bem, cadê o Shikamaru para eu matar ele?- Por um momento pensei que tinha sido o Sasuke que tivesse me segurado, mas eu não vi ele.

- Sakura desculpa eu, não queria bater é serio, eu er me desculpa mesmo.- Shikamaru voltou para se desculpar e eu apenas ri, e disse que estava tudo bem. Mas se da próxima vez que ele fizer uma coisa parecida com essa eu acabo com a vida dele, mas isso eu falei bem delicadamente.

Fui com a Tenten colocar em um pen drive as músicas da festa. Sentei na cadeira do computador e Tenten sentou do meu lado e começamos a escolher várias músicas, desde as eletrônicas e mais agitadas, até as mais românticas. A Ino sentou no sofá para descansar e Gaara sentou no colo dela, Sasuke estava puxando o outro sofá com o Naruto, Shikamaru estava com a Temari arrumando o lugar onde seria para dançar, tinha pufs espalhados, o som enorme, e a TV onde ia ficar passando fotos entre outras coisas. O Neji estava colocando as luzes, e o gelo seco. As malhas já estavam todas colocadas, estava parecendo uma balada. É serio nós somos foda, ficou incrível. A Hinata estava arrumando a mesa que ia ficar as comidas, para ter uma idéia contratamos _buffet_ e até _bartender_, só não contratamos DJ por que o dinheiro não dava, os pais da Ino não queriam ajudar em nada, e sinceramente eu acho um absurdo. Tudo foi a gente que organizou.

Mas tenho que admitir a casa da Ino era enorme, o que ajudou foi que organizamos tudo na sala. Pelo menos a mãe dela deixou que a gente fizesse tudo que queríamos, os meninos tiraram os moveis, colocaram pufs espalhados, trocaram de lugar o sofá, abriram o espaço e o meio ficou livre para dançarem, e não vai ficar apertado de jeito nenhum, as luzes ficaram do jeito certo, o Neji desligou tudo para vermos se tinha ficado bom, o gelo seco também.O som é super alto,e as malhas ficaram bem colocadas, quando eu olhei de lado vi o Gaara tirando a camisa porque estava com calor, eu não pensei que a barriga dele fosse tão definida, não é por nada mais acho que esses meninos vivem na academia. E eu juro como não sabia que ele tinha outra_ tatoo,_ é , ele tem. Um dragão, só que não da para ver todo porque a calça comprida cobria, foi muito tenso, porque não foi só eu que não sabia.

- Kami que dragão é esse?- Tenten falou do meu lado com a bochecha totalmente vermelha.

- Comporte- se dona Mitsashi. – Falei e ela riu.

- Tudo bem, mas não to cega. A Ino tem sorte.- Eu ri agora.

A Temari passou e deu um murro na barriga dele, e a Ino me olhou estranho.

- Tá olhando para ele por que hein? Pedi para o Sasuke fazer uma tatuagem igual, por esse já tem dona testuda.-Eu corei não teve como evitar.

-Ei porquinha eu nem estava olhando, mas como você falou sou obrigada a reparar agora.- Vi que o Gaara ficou quase da cor do seu cabelo, e ela me tacou a almofada e mandou ele vestir a camisa.

- É mesmo cara tem meninas aqui e elas não são obrigadas a ver você sem camisa, porque se for assim eu também to com calor, e mesmo assim não tirei.- O Naruto falou.

- É dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o dobe.- O Sasuke disse.

- Meninos não precisam ficar com vergonha podem tirar a camisa, menos o Shikamaru, porque esse é só meu.- A Temari falou e todos riram.

A tarde se passou assim, já eram 16:00 quando eu olhei no relógio, todos já estavam realmente cansados, e a festa ia começar às 21:00. Falei que iria embora, porque ainda ia ter que me arrumar, e todos também se levantaram. Me despedi da Ino e entrei no carro junto com o Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna eu nem sei o que falar pela minha demora, sério mil desculpas. Mas é que eu tive que fazer, prova, simulado, resumo de livro, a coisa toda, e também tinha o Tumblr que sinceramente é viciante, pra quem quiser dá uma passadinha lá vou deixar o link no meu perfil. Bom temos a festa no próximo capítulo e vou adiantando que muitas coisas vão acontecer, eu sei que eu sempre digo isso mas dessa vez muuuitas coisas vão acontecer hohohoho.<strong>

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kena-chan: Claro que só podia ser ideia sua, como eu canso de dizer você é uma Porquinha Gênia! Pois é, NÓS odiamos o Orochimaru amora. Beiju**

**Aniinha Uchiha: Aaain você voltou! *chora de alegria*. Claro que eu entendo, não que eu vá fazer vestibular agora, mas seicomé, preciso dizer que amei seu review? Beijo Gata! **

**Yamanaka Akemi: Oii linda, pois é eu também ri com o Naruto, e também gargalhei horrores com o OROCHIBUNDA haushasuahsuahaua. Eu te avisei sobre o Neji não foi? Mas vai ter troco, continue amando tá?**

**BibiAlbano: Diva! Acho que a Larica dos Mulekes grudou na cabeça de todo mundo né? O beijo SasuSaku está perto de acontecer, nem eu to aguentando mais esperar, espero que o capítulo mate a sua curiosidade, kissus.**

**Agradecendo também a quem leu e não deixou comentário, e ao pessoal que favoritou e colocou em Alerta.**

**Lembrem-se Reviews nunca são demais!**

**Beeijos**

**Gina Haruno**


	10. Festa!

_Disclaimer: Continuo juntando dinheiro pra comprar os direitos autorais, portanto Naruto e seus personagens ainda pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto ¬¬_

**Simplesmente Te Amo**

**Capítulo 10**

Entrei no carro. Coloquei o cinto ,e olhei para Sasuke. Ele estava me olhando com um ar pensativo. Sasuke desviou o olhar, colocou o cinto e começou a dirigir. Quando chegamos em casa, encontrei o Itachi jogado no sofá.

- Você vai para a festa?- perguntei

- Não. Estou muito cansado, o dia de hoje se superou.- Ele respondeu se deitando e colocando o braço em cima do rosto. Sorri e subi para o meu quarto.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, me olhei no espelho, e acabei percebendo que estava um caco. Toda descabela, suada, e suja. É com certeza eu preciso de um bom banho. Mas antes eu tenho que escolher a roupa que eu vou vestir. Abri meu guarda roupa, e tirei algumas roupas para escolher. Joguei na cama e fui tomar um banho. Peguei uma calcinha e um sutiã sem alça de renda branco. Foi a Ino que me deu, ela disse que se eu continuar tão santinha vou virar freira. Só na cabeça dela mesmo.

Comecei a me ensaboar, lavei meu cabelo. Deixei a água escorrer um pouco, senti um friozinho na barriga. Não entendi muito bem porque, foi como se estivesse ansiosa. Sai do chuveiro. Passei a toalha no meu cabelo e me enxuguei.

Entrei no meu quarto, e fui a procurar uma roupa. Escolhi uma sai preta cintura alta, uma blusa tomara que caia branca com uns detalhes de redinha preta no busto, com uma jaquetinha de couro também preta. Decidi por uma sandália cinza escuro trançada na frente e fui me arrumar.

Pequei o secador que estava em cima da minha penteadeira e comecei a secar meu cabelo, ele ficou ondulado nas pontas. Fiz uma maquiagem, mais simples nos olhos e coloquei um batom vermelho que incrivelmente contrastou com minha pele. Me olhei no espelho,e nunca me vi tão bonita. Usei um perfume que minha mãe me deu no meu aniversario. Não ia comer nada não, mesmo porque lanchei lá na casa da Ino. E quando chegarmos na festa vamos comer de todo o jeito. Coloquei um colar e uma pulseirinha. Olhei meu relógio e quase caio para trás. Já eram 20:00 hs. Não meu relógio deve estar errado, eu não acredito que eu demorei tanto me arrumando, ou então eu vi a hora errada antes de vim para cá.

Desci as escadas, quando estava perto do último degrau Sasuke me viu, ele estava em pé conversando com o Itachi. Sasuke parou de falar e ficou me olhando. Por Kami! Ele estava lindo. Com uma calça comprida jeans preta, uma camisa branca com um dragão azul escuro nas costas, a camisa estava com os dois botões do pescoço desabotoados, a manga dobrada na altura do cotovelo, tênis branco, cabelos bagunçados e o olhar incrivelmente sexy.

- Sakura você esta muito linda, assim eu fico preocupado em deixar você sair. A Hana mandou eu cuidar de você.-Itachi começou a falar e eu dei um risinho para ele e voltei a encarar o Sasuke.- Pode dizer Sasuke, você esta achando a Sakura muito linda, minha maninha Barbie hoje se superou ,e essa saia deixou ela com um bun... Err não! Eu quis dizer muito bonita.- Sasuke não desviava o olhos dos meus e por incrível que pareça também não desviei. Era como se eu estivesse presa.

- Com certeza ela esta linda.- Ele falou isso quase como um sussurro, mas eu ouvi muito bem.

- Vamos Sasuke?- Chamei para acabar com a aquela situação que já estava ficando constrangedora.

No carro ficamos em silencio, decidi falar alguma coisa. Só que eu não sabia bem o que dizer.

-Seu perfume é muito cheiroso.- Meu Deus, porque eu falei uma droga dessas? Eu sou muito sem noção. Ele sorriu baixinho, e falou um obrigada. Falou outra coisa que eu não ouvi direito porque saiu abafado por causa do som do carro.

**Sasuke POV's**

A Sakura esta tão linda, espero que ela não tenha ouvido o que eu falei. Deus eu devo ter ficado doido. Como é que eu tive coragem de pedir para sentir o perfume dela. Calma , nem tudo esta perdido Sasuke, ela não te ouviu.

Sasuke POV' Off's

Chegamos na casa da Ino, e de fora já dava para ouvir o barulho do som, demorou pouco tempo e ela abriu a porta.

- Ai testinha, isso aqui está demais, se não fosse por vocês sei não viu. Entra, dos nossos amigos só falta a Tenten chegar. E Sasuke você esta muito gato.- Ela falou isso passando a mão no cabelo dele, ele apenas riu. A Ino estava com uma calça comprida desbotada, sandália preta, uma batinha preta de um ombro só, com um top prata. A barriguinha já estava aparecendo. O cabelo ela deixou solto e a maquiagem rosinha no olho e um batom vermelho.

Entramos estava tudo escuro só com o jogo de luzes e o gelo seco. Tinha muita gente dançando, (acho que ela convidou a escola inteira) e a musica que estava tocando era "I don't know what to do" . Sasuke ficou atrás de mim. Naruto veio com a Hinata na nossa direção. Quando chegou perto me deu um abraço.

- Você esta muito bonita Kura-chan.- Ele falou sorrindo.

- Nada disso Naruto, você é que está muito bonito. Você só não a Hinata também.- Sorri para ela. O Naruto vestia uma calça Jens preta acinzentada, uma camisa grafite pólo, e um tênis preto com detalhe laranja (N/A: tinha que ter laranja). A Hinata usava vestido preto justo e curto tomara que caia, com uma faixa azul escuro abaixo do busto amarrada, um sapato estilo boneca azul marinho, e uma maquiagem preta. Nem parecia aquela menina meiga que fica vermelha com tudo.

A Temari chegou onde estavamos e me puxou para pista.O que me chamou bastante atenção, foi que ela estava com o cabelo solto. Ela vestia um vestido preto com uma faixa vermelha, meia arrastão preta com uma bota, e olho bem marcado. Quando cheguei lá na pista, olhei para o Sasuke, ele estava com um copo na mão, sorriu e piscou para mim. Meu Deus que coisa mais sexy, vou surtar.O som estava muito alto, mal dava para ouvir alguma coisa. Olhei discretamente e vi que o Neji sentava perto dele. O Neji estava com uma camisa cor de vinho e uma calça preta. Tomando algum drink. E eu estava aqui com o Gaara, a Ino, o Naruto, a Temari, o Shikamaru, e a Hinata. O Gaara usava uma camisa preta, uma calça cinza claro e um tênis branco com detalhe preto. O Shikamaru uma camisa verde escuro, uma calça preta e um all star. Comecei a dançar, não tinha como não dançar com essa musica.

**_…I don't know what to do_**  
><strong><em>I don't know what to do<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know what to do<em>**  
><strong><em>I can probably say<em>**

**_I don't know what to do_**  
><strong><em>I don't know what to do<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know what to do<em>**  
><strong><em>I can probably say<em>**

A música acabou, e logo começou aquele toquezinho que todo mundo conhece. Era Stereo Love. A Hinata foi pegar um drik para mim e para ela, e o Naruto veio dançar comigo. Dançamos até ela chegar, Naruto foi para trás da Hinata e pegou na cintura dela. A Ino estava dançando com o Gaara e a Temari com o Shikamaru. O Sai chegou e começou a dançar comigo, ele me puxou para perto. Tudo bem, esse menino pode ter milhões de defeitos mas sabe dançar. O Sasuke me encarou serio, o Neji falou alguma coisa e Sasuke virou o rosto para ele.

_**When you're gonna stop breaking my heart**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna be another one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Paying for the things I never done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let go, don't let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>To my love…<strong>_

_**... I can fix all those lies**_  
><em><strong>But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you<strong>_

_**I hate to see you cry**_  
><em><strong>Your smile is a beautiful lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hate to see you cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love is dying inside<strong>_

_**I can fix all those lies**_  
><em><strong>But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you…<strong>_

_**…I can fix all those lies**_  
><em><strong>But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you<strong>_

_**Oh baby I'll try to make the things right**_  
><em><strong>I need you more than air when I'm not with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>My only dream is about you and I<strong>_

A música terminou, quando olhei para trás vi Tenten entrando junto com o Shino. Ela estava linda, usando uma saia xadrez vermelha com preto, uma blusinha estilo espartilho vermelha, cabelo meio solto meio preso, ankle boot preta, e maquiagem preta nos olhos e rosa clarinho na boca. O Shino estava usando uma camisa roxa com um casaco Jens preto e uma calça também preta. Eles falaram com a gente e a Tenten ficou dançando comigo enquanto o Shino foi pegar alguma bebida. Assim que o Shino saiu o som Rude Boy preencheu o ambiente.

_**Come here**_  
><em><strong>Rude boy, boy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you get it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rude boy, boy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is you big enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it, take it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it, take it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love me<strong>_

_**Tonight, Im a let you be the captain**_  
><em><strong>Tonight, Im a let you do your thing, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight, Im a let you be a rider<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giddy up, giddy up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giddy up, babe<strong>_

_**Tonight, Im a let it be fire**_  
><em><strong>Tonight, Im a let you take me higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight, Baby we can get it on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah we can get it on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah…<strong>_

A música acabou e logo em seguida Love the way you lie saía pelas caixas de som. O meio da pista ficou para a Ino e o Gaara. Eles começaram a dançar, e eu fiquei de boca aberta, só eu não todos. Eles estavam maravilhosos, eu sabia que a Ino tinha feito aula de dança e tudo, mas... Estava incrível. A Ino dançava super bem, e o Gaara arrasou na parte do rap. Sério mesmo, eles são demais.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
><em><strong>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>_

_**I can't tell you what it really is**_  
><em><strong>I can only tell you what it feels like<strong>_  
><em><strong>And right now there's a steel knife<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my windpipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I still fight while I can fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I offer love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drunk from my hate<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like I'm huffin' paint<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I love it the more I suffer,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I suffocate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right before I'm about to drown,<strong>_  
><em><strong>She resuscitates me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>She fuckin' hates me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I love it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wait!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where you going?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm leaving you<strong>_  
><em><strong>No you ain't<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come back<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're running right back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here we go again,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so insane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz when it's going good,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's going great<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Superman with the wind in his back<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's Lois Lane<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when it's bad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's awful<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel so ashamed,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I snap "who's that dude?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't even know his name<strong>_  
><em><strong>I laid hands on him,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never stood so low again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess I don't know my own strength…<strong>_

Fiquei impressionada com a Hinata, ela estava dançando muito, e agora nem sei onde ela está. O Naruto também misteriosamente desapareceu, e agora todos meio que estavam dançando com um par, resolvi chamar o Sasuke . Fui até onde ele ficou sentado.

- Vocês não vão dançar?- Perguntei, eu já estava suada. Tirei meu casaco e deixei do lado do Neji.

- Eu não vou dançar agora não, tô bem aqui.- Neji falou e continuou- Mas o Sasuke vai né?- Olhei para o Sasuke, e ele não disse nada.

- Vamos Sasuke.- me virei para o Neji e falei.- Neji já que você não vai dançar agora olha meu casaco tá?- Sai puxando o Sasuke para onde todos estavam. Quando chegamos lá a musica terminou.

- Não tem nada não vai começar outra.- Falei tentando acabar com a vergonha que eu estava, por ter puxando ele para cá. Ouvimos a voz da Ino falando no microfone.

-Os casais da festa querem musica romântica não é?- Só consegui ouvi a gritaria ao meu redor .- Pois é, eu também quero. Depois voltamos com as eletrônicas.- Fiquei sem reação, o que eu ia fazer agora? Juro que a Ino me paga, ela tinha que colocar música romântica justamente agora? Porca desgraçada! Saí dos meus pensamentos sobre como assassinar a Ino, quando comoçou a tocar With You.

_**I need you boo**_  
><em><strong>I gotta see you boo<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there're hearts all over the world tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said the hearts all over the world tonight...<strong>_

Sasuke me olhou por um instante, passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou mais para perto dele. Passei meus braços pelas costas do Sasuke. Fiquei encarando aqueles olhos escuros por um tempo, depois coloquei meu rosto encostado no seu ombro, virei minha cabeça de lado e senti o perfume inconfundível dele.

- Sasuke, eu não sei dançar.- Falei sem saber bem ao certo o que eu tinha dito.

-Nem eu .- Ele deu um risinho baixo.

_**... Hey, little mama**_  
><em><strong>Oh, you're a stunner<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hot little figure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, you're a winner<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm so glad to be yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a class all your own and<strong>_

Começamos a dançar de acordo com a música.

_**Cause if I got you**_  
><em><strong>I don't need money<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need cars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl, you're my all, and<strong>_

_**Oh, I'm into you**_  
><em><strong>And girl, no one else would do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause with every kiss and every hug<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me fall in love<strong>_

Podia sentir a respiração dele tão perto de mim, Sasuke estava com a cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Fechei os olhos e fiquei mais perto dele. Ele fazia carinho na minha cintura e costas, segurei na sua camisa, o cabelo preto na frente do rosto.

_**…And now, I know I can't be the only one**_  
><em><strong>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>With the love of their life who feels<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I feel when I'm<strong>_

_**With you, with you, with you**_  
><em><strong>With you, with you, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you, with you, with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you, with you, oh<strong>_

Cheguei perto do ouvido dele, vi que Sasuke se arrepiou. Por maior loucura que seja vou falar.

- Sasuke, eu..- Fiz uma pausa.- Eu gosto muito de você. -Ele deu risinho e subiu a mão para o meu cabelo, e eu olhei para ele. Fiz o mesmo, entrelacei meus dedos nos cabelos dele. Fechei os olhos, senti a respiração descompassada do Sasuke. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, senti um arrepio estranho. Minha mão estava no peito dele. Sasuke apertou de leve minha cintura, continuei olhando-o. Estava de olhos fechados, mordeu o lábio inferior. Abriu os olhos e eu fiquei totalmente perdida. Minha testa estava encostada na dele, fechei bem devagar meus olhos e senti os lábios quentes de Sasuke tocarem os meus, bem de leve. Engraçado parecia que só tinha eu e ele.

_**…And I will never try to deny**_  
><em><strong>That you're my whole life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause if you ever let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would die<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I won't front<strong>_

_**I don't need another woman**_  
><em><strong>I just need you or nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause if I got that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I'll be straight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, you're the best part of my day…<strong>_

_**…With you, with you, with you**_  
><em><strong>With you, with you, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you, with you, with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you, with you, oh.<strong>_

Tomei um susto quando o som bem alto começou a tocar Good girls go bad. Me separei do Sasuke meio sem jeito, e ele balançou a cabeça com cara de frustração, a minha devia estar a mesma. ( N/A: não precisam ter vontade de me matar. Ainda vai ter mais Sasusaku nesse cap). Peguei na mão dele e puxei para onde estavam os nossos amigos.

**_I make them good girls go bad_**  
><strong><em>I make them good girls go (good girls go)<em>**

Ele começou a dançar comigo,os meninos começaram a dançar e cantar de acordo com a musica para as meninas. Parecia até que tínhamos ensaiado isso. Sasuke também estava dançando por incrível que pareça, e meu Deus como ele estava sexy. Não desviava meus olhos dos dele.

_**I know your type**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, daddy's little girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just take a bite (one bite)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me shake up your world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz just one night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Couldn't be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna make you lose control<strong>_

_**She was so shy**_  
><em><strong>'til i drove her wild<strong>_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_

A Ino puxou o Gaara e começou a dançar e cantar para ele.

_**I know your type**_  
><em><strong>Boy you're dangerous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah you're that guy (that guy)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd be stupid to trust<strong>_  
><em><strong>But just one night couldn't be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me wanna lose control<strong>_

Depois a Hinata e o Naruto, começaram a dançar perto deles.

_**She was so shy**_  
><em><strong>'til i drove her wild<strong>_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_

E quando dei por mim, já estávamos todos lá no meio dançando. Cheguei bem perto dele e comecei a dançar, Sasuke ficou me olhando enquanto eu dançava, depois começamos a dançar juntos.

_**... I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go (good girls go)<strong>_

_**(Good girls go)**_  
><em><strong>(Good girls go)<strong>_

Até que a música acabou. E começou e outra música começou a tocar. Sasuke me puxou para perto dele, ele estava muito lindo. A camisa mais desabotoada do que quando chegamos. Lá estava muito quente, ou só eu mesmo que estou sentindo muito calor?. Eu comecei a cantar bem baixinho a musica. Ele me abraçou forte, foi deslizado a mão pelas minhas costas enquanto dançávamos.

_**Te Amo, Te Amo**_  
><em><strong>She say's to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hear the pain in her voice<strong>_

_**Then we danced underneath the candelabra**_  
><em><strong>She takes the lead<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over…<strong>_

_**…Wish somebody would**_  
><em><strong>Tell me what she said<strong>_

_**Don't it mean I love you**_  
><em><strong>I think it means I love you<strong>_

_**Don't it mean I love you**_  
><em><strong>I think it means I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you<strong>_

_**Te Amo, Te Amo**_  
><em><strong>Don't it mean I love you…<strong>_

A música terminou, seguida de Always continuamos a dançar juntinhos

_**...And I Will love you, baby, always**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be there for eternity, always<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there till the stars don't shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know when i die, you'll be on my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I love you, always...<strong>_

Sai do abraço dele quando a música terminou. Fui pegar um drik para a gente, quando olhei para o lado vi a Tenten abraçada com o Shino. Ela estava com as mãos dentro do casaco dele. E aconteceu o que eu menos esperava. Eles se beijaram. Quando olhei para trás vi que o Sasuke estava perto do Neji, ele segurava no braço dele. E Neji estava com uma cara horrível. Vi o Sasuke chamando o Naruto e o Shikamaru. Só fiquei observando. Fui para perto da Temari.

- Uau que beijão a Tenten deu no Shino. você viu Sakura ?-Ela me perguntou.

- Vi sim Tema, só que o Neji está super estranho. Ele foi na direção da cozinha e os meninos foram atrás.-Falei, eu fiquei preocupada. Isso não parecia coisa boa.

**Sasuke POV's**

- Por Kami, se calma.- O Naruto falou.- Não vai estragar a festa da Ino e do Gaara. Dattebayo!

- É serio, para de bancar o "ofendido" porque a Tenten ficou com o Shino. Vocês nem estão juntos, e foi você quem ficou com outra garota primeiro.- Falei tentando acalmar o Neji. O som lá fora esta super alto, acho que a música era Tonight, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- E tem mais seu problemático, foi você quem errou primeiro devia aceitar as coisas, porque se não fosse isso você estaria lá com ela, e nós com as nossas namoradas. - Shikamaru falou irritado.

- Porra vocês não entendem que eu gosto muito da Tenten.-Neji já tinha bebido muito, estava meio que descontrolado.

- Se acalme, não adianta você ficar estressando desse jeito, outro dia você conversa com ela e pronto.- Falei para ver se acalmava, porque na verdade eu queria ficar com a Sakura. Não consigo deixar de pensar nela. E eu acabei de ter uma idéia, já sei o que eu vou fazer em relação a ela.

**Sasuke POV's Off**

Tenten veio com o Shino para perto da gente, ficamos conversando, até que ela falou que queria ir na cozinha beber um pouco de água.

- Não vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.- Tentei fazer com que ela ficasse aqui só que ela não me ouviu o barulho estava grande. Ela foi com Shino pra cozinha, a Temari correu atrás deles sendo imitada por mim e pela Hina.

Quando chegamos na cozinha, foi tarde demais, vi o Neji discutindo com o Shino. Tenten não tinha nenhuma reação. Os meninos seguravam o Neji, mas ele estava muito estava descontrolado. Eles ficaram discutindo até que o Neji falou alguma coisa que o Shino não gostou, não deu para ouvir direito porque o som lá fora estava alto demais. Só vi na hora em que o Shino deu um soco no Neji. Naruto correu para segurar ele, e Sasuke e Shikamaru seguraram o Neji. Ouvi a voz da Tenten e os meninos ficaram calados.

-Parem com isso..- Ela gritou já com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Tenten eu gos..- Neji tentou falar só que ela não deixou.

-Cala a boca, eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tem para falar! Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida.- Terminou de falar e saiu correndo, o Shino foi atrás. Eu ia saber se ela estava bem só que a Temari não deixou. Ela disse que a Tenten tem que ficar um pouco sozinha.

**.:oOoOoOoOoOo:.**

Depois de um certo tempo, todos nos estávamos de volta para a festa. Não contamos nada a Ino nem ao Gaara. Fiquei dançando com a Temari, a Hinata e a Ino. Os meninos estavam tomando saquê e conversando sentados nos puf's. Agora estava tocando That's my name, dançamos muito. Tocou varias musicas, durante esse meio tempo. Eu já estava cansada, resolvi parar e chamar o Sasuke para ir para casa. Olhei o relógio e já eram 2:00hs da manhã. Fui para onde eles estavam, e chamei o Sasuke.

- Vamos Sasuke.- Ele me olhou aéreo, ele estava bêbado?

- Ah Saku.. eu quero ir embora não, fica vai.- Eu fiquei totalmente sem graça. Ele falou isso puxando meu braço e eu acabei caindo no colo dele. Ele me abraçou e falou.

- A festa ainda não aca.. acabou.- Ele falou tropeçando nas palavras.

- O Sasuke não esta bêb..- Naruto não pode terminar de falar porque o Gaara deu uma cotovelada nele.

- Ele quis dizer que o Sasuke não esta bem.- O Shikamaru continuou. Acho melhor você ligar para o Itachi vim buscar vocês. -Ele falou e era o mais sensato para se fazer, liguei para o Itachi e ele depois de um tempo ele me atendeu.

-Moshi?- Itachi falou com uma grogue.

- Alô Itachi?-Falei meio receosa.

- han.. Barbie aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele falou sonolento.

- Não é que..o Sasuke ta bêbado.

- É o que? Eu não acredito que aquele jumento com cabelo de bunda de galinha bebeu tanto de ficar bêbado.- Ele falou gritando do outro lado, e eu ri com o estado dele.

- Calma Itachi, da para você vim pegar a gente?- Falei para ver se ele parava de gritar.

- Tudo bem eu vou, deixa eu me arrumar que eu vou pegar a chave do meu carro para ir.-Meu Deus eu gelei.

- Sabe o que é Itachi, é que você tem que vim a pé. Porque o Sasuke veio no carro dele e deixou estacionado na rua, e não é seguro deixar o carro por aí sabe?- falei com medo da reação dele. Olhei de lado e se eu não me engano vi o Sasuke sorrindo? Não é impressão minha mesmo.

- Como? Eu vou matar esse moleque quando chegar ai. Aquele gay com cara de Bulldog não podia ser irresponsável assim. Amanhã ele acorda morto

- Coitado Itachi, não precisa xingar desse jeito. O Sasuke não é gay, e muito menos tem cara de Bulldog. E é meio impossível ele acordar morto, já que ele vai estar morto.- Olhei para o lado e os meninos estavam rindo, eu também tive que me controlar pra não rir, sinceramente não faço ideia de onde o Itachi tira esses insultos.

- Ah cala boca Barbie, me espere na porta viu?

- Tá. Ja ne- Desliguei o celular e coloquei na minha bolsa.

- Oh Gaara me ajuda a pegar o Sasuke, ele é pesado.- eu falei e o Gaara foi me ajudar.

- Peraê eu não quero ajuda do foguinho não, eu sei me levantar sozinho.- Sasuke falou e se levantou meio que cabaleando, se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de mim.

- Ah Sasuke ajuda também você é muito pesado.- Falei e ele pareceu nem me ouvir. Eu senti a boca de Sasuke no meu pescoço.

- Ai Kami assim é covardia.- Falei baixinho só para mim mesmo.

- Você vem sempre por aqui gatinha?- Ele falou me puxando para perto e quase caio em cima dos puf's. Inacreditável. Sasuke Uchiha dando em cima de mim, ainda mais desse jeito, nessa hora não tinha mais ninguém na festa. Chegamos na porta da casa da Ino, me despedi do pessoal e Sasuke continuava me cantando.

O Itachi chegou, e já foi batendo na cabeça do Sasuke.

- Para Itachi. Você não esta vendo que ele esta mal?- Falei nervosa com o Itachi.

-Quem é esse feioso? Quer brigar é?- Sasuke falou, isso e Itachi revirou os olhos.

- Cadê a chave do carro indigente?- Itachi falou.

- Calma amol..zinho eu não vou deixar esse Et te assaltar.- Sasuke falou para mim, ainda por cima tudo errado. Isso estava muito engraçado.

- Essa chave deve estar no bolso, vou tirar.- Itachi foi tirar a chave só que ele não deixou.

- Voxê não vai colocar a mão no meu bolso não. Nem te conheço criatura.- Sasuke para variar falou embolado.- Agora a moxinha eu deixo procurar.- Ele falou isso fazendo a maior cara de safado.

- Ah eu não acredito, aonde tá esta chave?

- No meu bolso ué?-Ele falou e eu fiquei super vermelha, comecei a procurar no bolso de trás, só que não estava.- Oh Sasuke essa chave não esta no seu bolso.

- Esta siim- ele falou com uma cara de brincalhão.- Você ainda não procurou na frente.- Acho que agora eu posso competir com Hinata, já que estou parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha.

- Tudo bem eu vou conseguir.- Falei para me dar apoio moral. Coloquei a mão bem devagar, eu estava com muita vergonha.

- Procura direitinho tá meu amolzinho? Se quiser eu deixo você procurar a vontade.-Prefiro nem comentar o estado atual da minha face, ainda bem que a chave estava logo no bolso em que eu procurei.

- Ah- ele falou fazendo uma cara tristinha.- foi tão rápido, mas foi bom mesmo assim.- Itachi estava com a pior cara possível.

Entramos no carro, e no caminho o Sasuke encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e parece que dormiu. Ele estava tão lindinho. Que quando chegamos deu até pena de acordar. Mexi no braço dele .

- Ah eu não quero acordar agora não.- Ele me abraçou.

- Vai Sasuke, vou colocar você na cama.

- Você vai dormir na minha cama?- Ele falou isso rindo.

- Não Sasuke eu vou dormir na minha.

- Faz isso não, tem muito espaço na minha cama.- Ele falou- Só saio daqui se você me prometer.

- Tudo bem. Agora sai.- Falei só para ele sair, mas bem que não seria uma má idéia. Meu Deus o que é que eu estou pensando?

Ele saiu do carro e eu o levei até a porta de casa.

- Olha Sakura eu vou ajudar a você a subir as escadas, e depois você se vira. Porque eu tenho que dormir.- Itachi falou.

Subimos e quando chegamos no corredor dos quartos, Itachi deixou Sasuke sentado no chão. E foi dormir. Sasuke estava com a cabeça para trás encostada na parede, com os olhos fechados. Parecia estar dormindo. Me abaixei perto dele, para acordá-lo. Só que não tive coragem.

Passei a mão na testa dele, tirei os cabelos do rosto. A bochecha estava meio corada, deve ter sido por causa do calor que estava lá na festa. Deus o que eu vou fazer agora? A camisa de Sasuke já esta metade desatacada, acho melhor tirar.

Já que ele estava dormindo. Comecei a desatacar. Aos poucos foi aparecendo aquele tanquinho, que eu acho incrível. Passei a mão de leve, não tinha problema, Sasuke não ia saber mesmo. Subi a minha mão, o que eu estava fazendo? Isso era totalmente errado. Eu tinha que parar, só que eu não conseguia. Não teria problema se eu desse um beijo. Só um selinho, não faz mal. Hoje na festa foi tão rápido ele estava com as pernas afastadas, passei uma perna minha para o outro lado, ficando assim sentada em uma das pernas dele.

Cheguei perto do rosto de Sasuke, passei a mão pelo pescoço dele. Aproximei nossos lábios, e os toquei. Beijei o lábio inferior, senti as mãos fortes de Sasuke subindo pelas minhas pernas, ele permanecia de olhos mãos foram subindo devagar , me senti muito quente.

Fechei os olhos e tentei respirar melhor, uma mão ele colocou na minha cintura e me puxou para perto .Eu prendi a respiração por causa da aproximação, ele passou a outra mão pelo meu braço e pegou a minha. Sasuke passou a minha mão na barriga dele, meus dedos passaram pelo corpo de Sasuke.

Ele abriu os olhos, e me olhou intensamente. Subiu uma mão pelas minhas costas, e a outra que estava segurando a minha foi para minha coxa. Apertou de leve, e me puxou mais. Senti que ele estava excitado, e não tenho como negar eu também, mordeu minha orelha, e foi beijando do meu pescoço até chegar na minha boca. Mordi de leve o lábio dele, e ele sorriu, segurou no meu pescoço e passou a língua nos meus lábios, me arrepiei inteira. Colei nossos lábios, não estava mais agüentando. Foi o melhor beijo que eu já tive. Separei em busca de ar.

- Sasuke... você sabe que eu sou só sua.-Sem perceber já tinha falado.

Ele se levantou comigo, e entramos no quarto.

- Sasuke, eu vou para o meu quarto.- Falei sem nem pensar duas vezes

- Ah você me prometeu dormir aqui. Fica vai, só dormir mesmo. Prometo que eu não vou ser atrevido.- Ele falou isso fazendo um biquinho e me puxando para me dar uma abraço.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente tá calor aqui né? Ai, ai... Tá aí o beijo SasuSaku, eu falei que não ia demorar haha! Finalmente o Neji recebeu o troco, adorei escrever ele apanhando hehe.<strong>

**Flores eu estava pensando em fazer uma segunda temporada da história, que iria se passar depois da formatura deles, tô com umas idéias bem legais e queria saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**BibiAlbano: Own diva melhoras viu? Acho que a festa realmente rendeu né? KKKKKKKKKK**

**Yamanaka Akemi: É eu sei o Gaara é muito gostoso ai, ai... Quanto ao Neji ele teve o que mereçe (6) hehe kissus'**

**Aniinha Uchiha: Sim o Gaara também é uma delícia, não se preocupe não faltarão oportunidades para observarmos o tanquinho do Sasuke-kun, o Shino veio pra acabar literalmente com o Neji, a TenTen não é safadeenha digamos que ela apenas sabe aproveitar as oportunidades, e que oportunidades né?**

**Kena Haruno: O Sasuke-kun nem precisou pensou pensar besteiras né bebê? Sim o Neji se fu***, e eu sei que você está muito feliz com isso, pra falar a verdade eu também tô haha.**

**Florzinhas é isso, beijos e até o próximo capítulo. Aguardo a resposta de vocês ok?**

**Gina Haruno**


End file.
